Fire River
by Katie Girlx
Summary: In Knights Ridge everyone is happy, at least it seems. But the small towns rich teenagers are beginning to learn the difference between feeling happy and being happy, being loved and being in love and living the life and living a life well lived.
1. Chapter 1

River Fire

Written By: Katie

**Prologue**

The bedroom door was closed but the room was anything but quiet. On the lower floor of the Wethersfield's river side house. Mr. and Mrs. Westerfeld were gone as usually leaving there only son Nate home alone, who was currently letting what seemed like the entire roster of Knights Ridge Prep School enter the house.

The music was blaring through the shocking speakers not only in one room but the black rubber wires were running through the hallways leading through out the entire bottom floor letting the black speakers bounce with musical notes.

The house was full of students ranging from fourteen years of age through those getting ready to leave the small town of Knights Ridge in a few weeks. Charlotte Myers innocently unaware as she was carrying her red plastic cup filled to the rim with beer from the bathroom where there was a constant line going in and out, because the two oversized kegs were sitting in the Wethersfield's bathtub.

But behind the closed door the room was just as loud, the music echoing up the stairs and through the walls but suddenly it seemed as if two heavy breaths over came any noise or silence that could be heard. The window was open letting the shining moon fall in through the otherwise dark room.

"What are we doing?" Serena questioned out of breath as her hands tugged at Noah Scott's clothes as the fumbled across the carpeted floor falling onto the bed, although she questioned her own morals, and how she was betraying her own best friend she couldn't help herself, at this point it hurt too bad not to do it.

"What are we _not_ doing?" Noah questioned in the heat of the moment as he pressed down on her slim body kissing softly along her smooth neck. She reached her arms down grasping at the edge of the Abercrombie tee shirt and pulling it over his head. He slowly inched his hand down her waste and up her skirt and grabbed the top of her panties.

"We can't do this." Serena moaned as Noah tossed her underwear across the room, her voice was deep and heavy as if saying the words were just a ploy to make herself feel better until she could press his lips upon hers again. "Then why don't we stop?" Noah Scott asked leaning completely on top of the young seventeen year old blonde, his face only centimeters from her playing a torturing, sexy game. "Shut up." She moaned with a smile as she pulled his head down to her lips but his soft shaggy light brown hair.

**Chapter One**

8 months earlier.

The foliage was slowly beginning to brighten on the trees and within the next few weeks they would be scattered along the small town roads and the covering the green grass of all the lawns. It was becoming increasingly colder with the coming days, hitting its highest peak with the soft breeze drifting across the small river that ran through the middle of the town.

The scent of burning firewood filled the air entering through the open window of the high school English classroom. Its was the last day of October and there was a hush sound of gossip and happy yelps of the nights escapades in the hallways even if most of those who spoke of it were too old to actually partake in the ritual that would take place later that night.

There were those who would sit at home watching scary movies either by themselves or with a few friends pigging out on the candy that was meant to be handed out to the middle and elementary school kids. While those who were going to dress up would most likely be headed to a party at one of the several houses that hosted them annually on all Hallows eve.

But most upper class men at Knights Ridge Prep school would be attending the Halloween party that was featured in the middle of the woods based in the back part of Knights Ridge where they could bring alcohol and illegal substance without bother, listen to the soft chatter of gossip and the whistling of the river running its course. Not to mention keep alive a tradition that hosted itself for over twenty years.

Knights Ridge was a small town based in northern Connecticut, the kids were over sexed and partook in to much underage drinking too soon, the parents worked hard during the day and hid their private life's at night and the gossip was heavy between both the kids and the parents.

The local paper came from the nearest publishing center in Hartford the states capital nearly thirty five miles away. In order to receive decent cell phone reception you had to stand deathly still at the least sixty feet away from the river, which left few and far spaces between to have a conversation, and most likely the same distant to the actual persons house.

The mayor's office was a small brick building in the middle of the town behind the elementary school. Mayor Baxter did his most town work at night when he wife was gone for a business trip and his many mistresses ranging from Principal Right to Mrs. Curtly the sixty year old baby's boutique owner, slipped in and out of his understated mansion.

The people who lived in Knight's Ridge had too much money to count and it was more then they should have living in a small town which left the town nearly empty on all major holidays and during the course of the summer months as most if not all of the families traveled to both exotic and expensive places according to the time of year.

And while Knight's Ridges finest weren't traveling the globe they were sulking around the town causing trouble that usually wasn't punishable by any law since the closest fire and police station was pushing twenty miles away in another slightly larger town called Capeside. While all those things important were a day's road trip the closest mall and shopping center was too in Hartford, although the trip seemed long it was almost always worth it.

The clock was nearing two o'clock when the bell at Knight Ridge's Prep school would ring and all those inside would hurry away to prepare for those events occurring later the Halloween night.

"Serena!" Charlotte-Marie Myers called jogging down the walkway leading away from the high school and towards Serena Allen a high school junior with killer navy blue eyes that could speak the world to you and short perfect blonde hair that made even some senior boys swoon when she entered a room.

Charlotte quickly catching up to Serena took a deep breath and opened her mouth again. "So is everyone coming to my house tonight?" She questioned as her long wavy brunette hair crossed against his back as the air ran through it. "Nate invited us over, since his house is closer to the cove."

Charlotte nodded as they both opened the two back doors of a white SAAB and slammed the tight. The two front seats were already filled as they left the parking lot of Knight's Ridge Prep school the excitement was already setting.

"Alright I see you guys at eight tonight right?" Nate Westerfeld asked as the car came to a stop. Noah Scott nodded as did the two girls sitting in the back seat. "Noah can you bring a couple six packs, Steve said were running low on supplies." "Sure." Nate smiled happily is perfectly white teeth and left the car walking up his long driveway towards a large brown house his toned muscles left to be seen later that night.

"One of you want to hop up front?" Noah asked non-chantly. Before taking another breath Serena jumped up in his short lilac jersey dress and slid off the seat dividers flashing her butt cheeks to Charlotte who was left in the back seat alone.

"I guess I'll drop you off first then Charlotte- Marie." He said with a slight smile knowing his was digging into her nerves. "Oh shut up Noah, and once again I don't know why I have two first names." She rolled her light green eyes underneath her clean cut dark bangs.

It wasn't hard to get place to place along the ridge all the main spots were sported in a straight circle around the river. When the white car came to another stop Charlotte grabbed her bag and opened the door. "Thanks Noah… sees you guys later." She called before once again jogging up the steps to the houses.

"Now just for you." He said with matching blue eyes to Serena although not nearly as deep a blue. His hair was a shaggy light brown that gave him a look that made you think the world had nothing wrong with it. When he smiled you knew he meant whatever he was saying and even if he wasn't he did his best in making you believe that was.

"I'll bring champagne for later." Serena Allen said with a devilish grin as Noah neared both their houses that were only two blocks away. "Sounds good." "Doesn't it?" She said, Serena was almost always happy and even if she wasn't she was good at hiding it just as Noah was good at hiding his true feelings. Both high school juniors deserved Oscar nominations. We'd only have to see who would win.

She drank in one last look at him, taking his presence into her memory until later the night he finally shifted his leg from the seat and by accidentally opened the cars trunk, completely ruining the moment if there ever was one. "Can you close that on your way out?" He asked politely. "Yeah… sure." Serena replied moving from the car only minorly embarrassed. "And Serena?" He asked as she slammed the front door shut a little disappointed. "Yeah." She responded as she leaned over the open windows mantel letting her cleavage hang over.

She knew perfectly well that her skirt was too short and too low cut in the front but that was nothing she ever seemed to worry about, although she was anything but a slut. "You want to come to the party with me?" He asked taking a quick look down her purple top. "You mean like a date?" She asked sarcastically. Noah Scott shrugged in a boyish way making Serena have to bite her lip in order to hide her gushing.

"Yeah… I suppose I could do that." She said sarcastically hiding her true excitement as she backed away from the white car. "Then I'll meet you at Nate's?" Serena Allen nodded her short blonde strands swaying back and forth. "And wear something nice." He said with a slight joking glimmer. "Shut up Noah." Serena cried with a smile as she began walking up the steps towards her house. "_You know I always look good_!" she yelled raising her arms over her head as she took one last glance towards the SAAB.

Charlotte-Marie Myers meanwhile was standing in front of her enormous closest that sat at the right side of her baby blue colored bedroom walls. It was packed full of clothes according to color, the rainbow seemed to be hiding between the two wooden doors ranging from blacks to the more rare colors like seaweed turquoise and tangerine icicle pop orange. Her shirts were hung in chronically order on the bottom string of the hangers while her dresses also arranged perfectly sat above along with the jackets and coats.

Piles of pants and skirts were folded perfectly along the carpeted rug underneath the other array of clothes. If Charlotte wasn't such a typical Knights Ridge girl who had tons of money, ignorant parents and a beautifully expensive wardrobe including amazing perfect brown shining hair then she might have been taken as a dork. Since Charlotte-Marie tended to be a neat freak, always arranging things according to colors and numbers, dates and alphabetically.

She was meticulous about her homework and would die if she got anything lower then an _A-_ on a report card and that was pushing her limits. But even so she was somehow lovable and easily let her hair loose especially at a party with alcohol, which all the parties in Knight Ridge were, she was known as a light weight and a typical make out slut when she downed a couple too many beers. And this was how she kept her high standing in the community of a small town. Charlotte-Marie was a high strung high school party girl.

She stood in front of her closest her lean arms resting on her smooth hips as she eyes constantly stared at the piles of clothing; it seemed as if they were all one after ten minutes of consecutive staring. She had already fixed her makeup about five times and critiqued her wavy brunette hair that hit just across the bra strap line.

Her bangs were dissuffled above her brow from staring for so long. She finally ruffled her long manicured fingers through them straightening them out across her forehead. "I don't care anymore!" She cried after pulling out a pair of dark wash, low rise skinny jeans and a royal blue tube silk top. She looked in the mirror fairly pleased with the clothes lying across her pale thin body. She squirted a couple sprays of Marc Jacobs Daisy perfume across her body and grabbed her black cashmere cardigan and ran for the door.

Nate Westerfelds had said goodbye to his parents nearly an hour ago, both Jane and Phillip Westerfelds were heading for a Halloween party out of town in Hartford. Just another fundraiser for them to donate their money to so they could appear gracious. Nate stared at his muscle toned body in the mirror his blonde hair still damp from the shower as he tugged his black pants around his slim waste. He rubbed his fingers across his six pack quickly just admiring how amazing he looked to both him and the rest of girls in Knights Ridge.

He finally smiled his white teeth shinning in the moon that was beginning to appear over the night sky and pulled a white polo over his head before walking downstairs to the tone of a doorbell ringing. "Oh it just you." Nate said obnoxiously as Noah Scott pushed his way through the door. "I dropped the shit off at the cove already; Steve and Ryan are down their setting up." Nate nodded.

"Where's your sister?" Noah rolled his eyes. "She's still getting ready… you know she's only a freshman, and I find it kind of skeevy that your so excited she's coming." "Dude who says skeevy?" Nate spat crossing his arms as he closed the door behind Noah. "And I'm not excited, I'm _aroused_. Katie's hot." Noah reached his arm over his head and scratched the back of his neck. "That's gross; you've known her just as long as me. And to think you've been checking her out since she was born is just sickening on so many levels." Noah said sarcastically. "I haven't been checking her out since the beginning of time man. Just since the beginning of this year, you never told me that over summer vacation her rack got so big… so I was in for a surprise."

Nate smiled a devilish grin. "I'm sorry I'm not checking out my sisters breasts… but I did notice you mom hasn't looked too _pleased_ lately maybe I can help her out with that, she has a pretty good rack herself." "Now _that's_ gross man, that's _my_ mom." Noah rolled his eyes as she sat down on the Westerfelds couch.

"So where is everyone?" Noah continued crossing his right leg over the left. Nate shrugged. Just at that moment the front door burst opened and two blondes and a brunette walked through the front door. "I got the champagne!" Serena yelled with excitement a little too thrilled about the night ahead of her. She set down two bottles of the finest bubbly on the coffee table. Noah looked up at her wearing a short purple leather skirt, a tank top and a black cashmere sweater. He took a deep breath just at the sight of her.

"Shall we go?" Charlotte muttered as she looked out the window behind where they all stood. "Ryan, Steve and Emma are standing outside." "Yeah I guess so." Noah said standing up grabbing the two bottles of champagne and handing one to Serena as they headed towards the door.

Nate walked across the wooden rubbing his hands together with a slight grin. "And Katie! How have you been?" He cried as she rested his arm around the blonde freshman. "Fine I guess." She said modestly as Nate continued to walk out of the house following the rest of them with his arm resting around Noah's little sister.

Halloween had already started for all of the younger kids as they went running house to house in their costumes dressed as spice girls, Spiderman and Harry potter. While the elder Knight Ridge kids were walking down the long steep hill drinking champagne from the bottle they're hands engrossed around each other just getting to party beneath the skylight moon, readying for their life's to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire River

**Chapter Two**

Once their legs crossed over the black curb running along the main road of the town surrounding the straight, small river of the town it suddenly became increasingly dark. Fallen branches and soaked leaves from the downpour earlier that night engrossed in their feet as they tipsily walked deeper into the woods.

"Shit." Serena giggled as she reached for Noah Scott's arm as she tripped over a fallen branch from one of the trees that laid around them closely together making the approaching party that much more intimate. "Good thing your not supply the drinks tonight! _Jesus_." Nate Westerfeld cried from behind the blonde high school junior as he noticed the good amount of champagne that flew from the bottle after she tripped.

Serena Allen raised the middle finger over her head the sweet sound of music and the running water became increasingly louder. "Are you okay? You cold? I never mind warming a sweet girl up." Nate said looking slightly down at Katie Scott, Noah's younger sister as he tightened his grasp around her shoulders. "I'm fine for now." She said slightly weirded out as her brother's best friend became increasingly_ friendly_ towards her.

"Where did Emma and Steve go?" Charlotte-Marie Myers questioned looking over at Ryan Baxter as they walked slightly ahead of the group rummaging through the woods as Ryan carried a six pack in each hand. He shrugged as two black outlines of bodies were becoming increasingly clear and the sound of quiet moans slithered through the air.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as Emma's body was engrossed around Steve as his back was pressed up against a tall lean tree their hands groping around each other's clothes.

"hold this for a minute?" Ryan asked with a sarcastic grin as Charlotte took hold of the bud light as Ryan galloped up behind the tree, shaking a can in each hand until he quickly opened the cans tossing them between both Emma's and Steve's chest allowing them to spray upon each of their clothes.

"Fuck!" Emma said pulling away as her white silk shirt was now soaking wet of beer. Her braless chest was completely exposed and Steve looked like he might have pissed his pants. "_Ryan_." Steve Blackwell groaned under his breath as he left Emma behind his encroaching upon Ryan with a raised fist. "Jesus Christ." Noah piped up as he saw yet another Blackwell vs. Baxter fight approaching. "Go have a drink Steve, calm down." He continued pointing up to a massive group of Knight Ridge Prep School upper classman huddled in an opening free of trees and bush.

In front of the party, that seemed to already be in full swing, a few senior guys were standing their arms crossed, committed to stop any perpetrators from entering the party. "Hey Westerfeld… Noah." Both Paul and Matthew said shaking hands with both of the guys as the rest of them followed to the mass of people behind the table that seemed to have a list on it. "Wait wait… who is the midget" Paul said. "With the huge breasts." Matthew muttered under his breath. Katie Scott stopped short her hair swaying back and forth as Nate came running back to her side. "You haven't met Katie yet?" Nate questioned with over excitement in order for the guys to let her in with out a problem and for once all night Katie was glad that Nate was standing there. "It's Scott's little sister… can't believe you didn't see her at my party in the beginning of the year." Nate smiled that devilish grin and even somehow the two boys couldn't disagree with what he said.

"Really your Noah's little sister... Katie Scott." Paul finally broke out with a smile. "Yeah you do look familiar to tell the truth of it, you're his twin right? Weren't you were at boarding school for freshman and sophomore year?" And before Katie could disagree with them Nate was smiling and nodding as they walked past the table.

"Hello Matthew." Serena Allen as leaning over the table her deep blue eyes marking her territory with an old _friend._ "Hi Serena." He said taken over by her gaze and godess looks that everyone seemed to fall for. A few more younger looking guys began approaching the table from behind the woods and sadly for them they weren't as connected as Katie was. "Look I got to go. But save a drink for me." "Always." She said winking as Paul swooned in her presence Charlotte-Marie as always trailing softly behind.

It wasn't that Charlotte was just as beautiful or bright or popular or even as rich as Serena was, it was just different. Serena had that natural beauty where she could be wearing a dirty flannel shirt and sweaty boy shorts and still look hot while Charlotte had to work for it more. Serena Allen could be awake at five o'clock in the morning be completely sober and still be that same happy go lucky girl she was at midnight last night completely wasted while Charlotte needed at least two drinks for her to loosen up from her usual high strung self, for the two best friends it was _just different_.

As Charlotte walked deeper into the mass of people she realized there were actually freshman and a view sophomores walking around with trays carrying beer and champagne. "What's with this?" She asked Nate as he passed by already carrying two drinks in hand. "Have you seen Katie… she seemed to fall through my fingers again. I don't know how her breasts…" He began to gush and slowly trailed off as he smiled mischievously. "You should really find someone who isn't Noah's little sister."

Charlotte Myers mumbled as she took the second champagne from Nate Westerfeld hands. "So _what is_ with all waiters?" Nate shrugged as he took another drink. "The freshman who dared to complain they couldn't get into the party offered to serve us. And the sophomores who talked trash about us because they heard some sophomore's, got in last year were forced with this duty." He said non-chantly as he nudged a younger student who was walking by with a tray.

The boy fell to the ground all the drinks piling to the ground. "Get the fuck up kid! Did you steal one of our well earned drinks huh? Huh?" Nate screamed until the kid got up and quickly walked away. "You're such an asshole." Charlotte said walking away almost feeling bad that people were serving them, but even as she thought about it gave the party a more mature feeling. Besides they probably deserved it.

Katie Scott was wondering around the perimeter of the party until she saw a familiar form standing closer to the river. "Hello No." She said softly. Noah Scott nearly jumped as he saw his sister standing next to him. They shared the same blue eyes as the rest of their family, nearly matching the clear blue of the Caribbean ocean.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked pulling her short light brown hair into a pony tail. He nodded. "Is Nate bothering you? Cause' you know you can just tell him to fuck off." She nodded her head. "I know.' She said with a slight glimmer in her eye as she pulled her shirt down letting more of cleavage flow through the top of her shirt. Because secretly she didn't mind the attention, although it was slightly unnerving to have an older boy she's known all her life hitting on her, she wouldn't get the attention anywhere else.

Noah opened his mouth quickly when suddenly a hand landed on each of their shoulders. "The twins!" Serena cried, her breath stung of alcohol but still the sight of her made them both smile, partly because of he own happiness and her beauty. "Huh?" Noah asked.

"Apparently you guys are twins now." Serena smiled pinching both their cheeks. "How cute!" Noah and Katie Scott could hardly pass as brother as sister most of their time. Their shared the same eyes and hair color but other than that, the lived two different lives.

Noah had always been the golden boy at school, with his friends, with the town, not to exclude with Mr. And Mrs. Scott. Justin Scott had always favored his son over her big breasted daughter. After all Noah was perfect, while Katie was just ordinary.

Ordinary grades, ordinary friends, at least according to her mother and father; she lacked too many things so she was often ignored. "I think I need another drink!" Serena cried stepping backwards. "Really another?" Noah said jokingly with a smile. "Then come on, we'll find one of those waiters guys Nate threatened." He continued walking away from the river, his arm around Serena as Katie was once again left in the distance a lonely freshman at an upperclassmen party.

"Hey Charlotte." Ryan said coming up behind her. "Want a drink?" He said waving a champagne glass in her face. "No thanks." She murmured. "Okie dokie." He said pouring it down his throat. Ryan had shaggy short bright blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He was a soccer player and held most of his muscle in his legs, other than that he was quite simple looking, compared to Noah and Nate the reining kings of Knights Ridge.

"Having fun?" He asked as he tossed the glass onto the ground stomping it out with his foot, letting the cracking glass being stuffed between the dead leaves. She shrugged crossing her arms. "Want to have more fun?" "Whatever Ryan." She said with a smile following him down by the river as he took out a lighter and a rolled joint.

"Do you actually want some this time? Or you still afraid someone might catch us. Cause' if you haven't noticed _no one_ cares what we do." "And why not?" She asked worriedly as if everyone should be patrolling the party. "Because they all want to be _us,_ young, rich and happy." He said mocking her as he inhaled deeply. "No I'm fine. I'll just wait here for when you pass out from the meth that's probably laced in there." Charlotte-Marie replied, Ryan rolled his eyes as he inhaled again.

As Charlotte stood next to Ryan, the smoke starching the air with the whiff of marijuana suddenly a giant splash came down from the river as three black figures tussled around. "Fuck you!" A young voice called up. "That's for sneaking into our party!" Charlotte quickly walked down the hill leaving Ryan alone to his high glory.

She tussled her hair behind her ears as the two senior boys Matthew and Paul continued laughing. "I didn't sneak in, you let me in you dumb ass." The figure in the water called back slowly coming up from the water, their body drenched and brunette hair mattered.

"And we'll be taking this." Paul said picking up a thin shirt off the ground as they walked away cringing two empty beer bottles in hand. "Katie is that you?" Charlotte cried looking out into the cold river a young light brown hair girl standing up topless.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire River

**Chapter three**

The clouds seemed to move over the moon casting a dark, non existing world around the river. The stars seemed farther away then ever and the moon seemed as if it was never coming back. Charlotte-Marie Myers inched forward coming closer to the curb near the river. She slipped off her chloe' boots and let the water rush up to her toes, it hit like ice.

"Are you okay?" She called out once she received no response from the girl in the freezing water. "Can you get my brother or Nate… please?" The girl called her brown hair in shambles as she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging around her shoulders.

"But…" Charlotte called out still unaware of who the girl was. "Please!" She called out with tears in her Caribbean blue eyes. Charlotte ran back up the hill leaving her boots behind her as she grabbed on to Nate's shoulders as he stood laughing obnoxiously. "I need you for a minute." "After all these years Charlotte-Marie." He said mischievously.

"I think its Katie Scott." She cried as she pulled on his soft lean hands down to the river where Katie was still standing halfway up in the water trying to conceal herself but the water was quickly over coming her. "Katie?" Nate called half laughing at the situation.

As she walked forward Nate's smile slowly dropped as she was unable to conceal her top half only covered by a thick black lacy bra. Her jeans slinking farthing down her thin waste as they soaked up the cold river water. She fell out of the brim of the water into Nate's arms, crying slightly of the frostbite taking over her body and complete embarrassment as Ryan Baxter slowly looked down at the scene along with a few others.

Nate Westerfeld softly pushed Katie into Charlotte's arms as she leaned his arm down pulling his dark brown Marc Jacobs sweater over his head. Just a short sight of his perfectly toned waste made both girls swoon.

"Here put this on." He said almost angrily as Katie pulled the sweater over her head, letting it drag down over her sizely breasts. "Who pushed you in?" Charlotte questioned as Nate tugged on Katie's hand up the hill. "Those guys in the front." She said looking down at the ground still being tugged by Nate.

Slowly the partiers around them began to notice the Katie who was soaking wet and Nate Westerfeld only wearing a damp white t-shirt followed by Charlotte-Marie. "Nate!" A familiar voice said with a laugh as the threesome walked harshly through the woods. "What's going on?" A chipper blonde cried as she rode on Noah Scott's back following Nate and Charlotte.

"Where are Paul and Matthew?" He asked turning around as he scratched the back of his neck softly. "What happened?" Noah asked dropping his smile as he saw his younger sister standing behind his two friends. "They pushed your fucking sister in the water then took her shirt." Noah's face was rather non descript as he let Serena Allen slide down his back, they were both obviously drunk as he walked over to Katie nearly toppling over.

"Are you okay?" He asked patting the top of her hair. "I'm fine. I just want to go home." She said shaking in her spot as she looked around at the people staring at them. "What do I have to do to make you leave us alone?" Serena yelled turning around with a smile letting her blonde hair fall out from a loose bun she had sitting at the top of her head.

"Show us your tits!" One unidentified boy yelled from the back of the crowd staring at them drinking. "Fine." She said hoping she was just drunk enough not to remember what did that night. She lifted up her shirt as she rolled her eyes and suddenly the crowd erupted in applause and clapping. While the rest of the girls, as they often did, just smacked there boyfriend and rolled_ there_ eyes while they took another sip of champagne hoping to be drunk enough that they would be able to hook up with some guy later that night to try to live up to Serena, as always.

"There they are." Noah pointed as Serena pulled her top back down. "Help me out?" She questioned softly to Charlotte as she rested her head softly on her friends shoulder. "Oh come on." She said tugging on her hand and pulling her along following the boys.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?" Noah cringed standing behind Paul as he slowly turned around, Matthew already staring at them with a smile. "we know she's not your twin man, she's just some freshman Nate's getting some from, we're just having a little bit of fun." Paul said with a gallant laugh as he pulled his around a senior girl standing with him.

"Katie-_Scott_. _Katie-Scott_." Noah repeated. "She's my little sister your fucker!" He yelled as he punched Paul across his face sending him to the ground. Katie backed up letting the two girls rest their hands on her shoulders in protectment.

"Give me her shirt dick." Nate said standing in front of Matthew. "oh get over it, like your still not fucking her." "have your way then." Nate said with a devil smile as she kneed him in the crown and punched him in the head letting his pass out to the ground as he continued to kick in the stomach. "Hey what's going on Westerfeld?" A third senior said coming over a beer in his hand once the two guys both lay on the ground, blood falling from their wounds.

"I suggest you take care of these two here, their not feeling to well." He said shaking off his hand that was bleeding from the knuckles. "Are you starting trouble here Westerfeld?" He asked pushing his chest letting him step backwards. "Nope, just finishing it." He said punching him against the jaw. "Lets go." Noah said turning around pushing the three girls forward as he and Nate softly followed them out towards the main street surrounding the town.

The group began to walk up the hill slowly spreading out along the whole street. "Someone carry me!" Serena cried flaying her arms over dramatically. "Oh get over your self." Nate mumbled under his breath. "I would build my own bridge and get over it, but I fear I might fall before then…" She cried stumbling over her feet.

"I told you, you shouldn't have had that last drink." Noah said solemnly as he allowed Serena to hop upon his back for a second time that night. "Thank you No." He said attempting to kiss his cheek sweetly.

"Are you okay Katie?" Charlotte asked turning around as Katie wondered behind the rest of the juniors. "Cold… Wet but okay." She said nuzzling her nose into Nate Westerfelds sweater that was draped over her soaking body. Charlotte smiled slightly running her manicured fingers through her long dark brown hair.

"I think I'm going to walk this loser home." Noah said as the Westerfelds empty house began coming into view. "Nice ass!" Nate said shaking his head as he walked up the front steps to his house. "Your skirts just riding up your butt…" Charlotte whispered in her friend's ear. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm too drunk to be embarrassed." She said not even attempting to pull down her short purple skirt. "Come on Katie." Noah said looking back at his sister who quickly walked forward, next to her brother and Serena.

"Alright now." Noah said groping Serena's smooth silky legs sweetly. "Thanks… you're a doll." Serena Allen said sliding off of his back letting her blonde hair swing behind her ears. "Can you make it inside? I got to take Katie home." She flashed a bold bright smile, that famous one everyone knew.

"I'm fine Noah. But I do have a question." "Yeah?" He asked wandering back to the road off of the Allen's perfectly green grass although it was mostly covered with the dying leaves. "I look good don't I? You told me to look good right?" Noah smiled and ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Yes Serena… you do look good." She nodded and wobbled towards her front door. "She always does look good." He mumbled walking next to his younger sister up the street towards their oversized house. Noah looked down at the youngest Scott, her light brown hair mattered and wet and her jeans dripping as they trudged along the quiet chilling street. Her nose was digging into the cashmere sweater draped over her soaking skin. "Why are you sniffing Nate's sweater?"


	4. Chapter 4

Fire River

**Chapter 4**

In such a small town like Knights Ridge it has to been known to any citizen the young and old that gossip of any sort in consistent in everyday beginning to end. It begins in the morning and doesn't rest till dusk when the rumors, secrets and lies, are getting for the next day where they can be told, spread and whispered.

It's a never resting circle where even on a day like today don't end. It was the first day of November and entering Knight Ridge Prep School seemed like a different life. Like all those moments of the night before were history, dead and unwanted, that is until you hear a harsh whisper or slander spilling from the seams. Because nothing ever really was forgotten or forgiven.

Nate Westerfeld stood in the hallway running through the forefront of the Knight's Ridge's oldest and only high school. The metal clinging door swung open to his locker as she rummaged through old standing books he very rarely used. "Hey Nate." A quiet and meek voice said behind the silver metal door.

He waited a moment and slammed it shut as he turned over to see Katie Scott standing before him, her perfect light brown hair straightened and washed from the night before wearing a low cut shirt and skirt to his delight. "And how are we doing my little Scott." He said with a grim smile.

"You sweater…" She said mildly embarrassed. "Oh yeah." He said having no place to put it. He held the cashmere sweater tightly in his hand as they began walking down the hallway. "Hey Nate." A couple senior girls dress in slutty skirts said simultaneously, still looking envious of Katie as they walked by. "And thanks… you know for last night." Nate shrugged with ease. "It was no problem, anything for you."

Katie Scott blushed. "you know it was kind of nice to have someone care about for once, at least for reasons other then the way I look or my last name." I turned her head over to Nate who seemed to be zoning out, looking past the walls that surrounded the two. "Oh." She said softly her swift bangs covering her Caribbean blue eyes. "I shouldn't have thought that, you're my brothers best friend and I'm only a freshman…"

She began to walk past Nate her long sweet legs dazzling in front of him. "Katie…" "It's fine Nate. Thanks again." She said solemnly before rushing into the girls bathroom. "Katie are you…" Charlotte-Marie Myers said quickly as Katie Scott rushed past her while she walked out from the smoke filled girls lounge.

Her long dark brown waved down to her back, shining like the stars, envious of all. Her straight bangs hit right across her eyebrows her kind eyes showing through as she guided herself down the hall and into a small classroom just as the hallways emptied out to the sound of the bell.

A small smile burst from her pale pink lips as her bright white teeth spread across her face as Serena Allen lay on top of her desk. A bottle of Advil's on the corner of her desk and her short blonde hair sprawled out around her neck. "are you okay?" Charlotte asked sitting down next to her friend.

"Do you have any makeup?" She asked quietly as she looked up her eyes smudged with black and the pimples she never had encroached around her perfect skin. "And a mirror." Charlotte nodded as she pulled out several different brands of canceller, mascara, and eyeliner.

"So I guess you weren't planning for the early morning Friday?" Serena shook her head as she quickly applied a too dark shade of powder across her face and brushed on a few strokes of mascara. Charlotte took a quick double take, her pimples were gone, the shades of black disappearing and her deep blue eyes looked even better without all the makeup she usual wore.

Serena may have felt like shit in the inside, her head may have been throbbing and she might have used the wrong shade of makeup but she looked better then usual somehow, and ten times better then Charlotte did even after an hour of getting ready this morning.

"Ugh, I look like complete shit." She said tossing the mirror back at Charlotte. "You look fine." She muttered stuffing the makeup back into her purse, underling how great her best friend actually looked.

"So you had a hard night last night?" Charlotte questioned as the bell rung once more heading out for their first period class. Serena shook with pain as the shivers ran through her spine. "Just a little, I had to call car service from Hartford this morning for a ride to school, I had to pay an extra hundred for the short notice." "Why didn't you just call me? I would have brought you to get your car."

Serena shrugged and glimmered slightly as Noah Scott came walking down the hallway. "Hello Ladies." He said as Charlotte stared up at him with envy as he pulled his arm around Serena. "I have to go… pee" She murmured walking away. "You look nice today." He said sarcastically as she looked her up and down although he actually meant it.

"I was expecting you to be a little more hung over." He complained as they walked through the busy hallways. "No matter what, I'm always ready to do it all over again tonight." Noah smiled and laughed to himself. "Have you seen Nate?" Serena shook her head. "Not since last night sorry." "That's okay, I'll see you later." Serena nodded as her sudden infatuation upon one of her oldest and dearest friends was slowly growing into a monster of obsession and love.

The hall emptied out of the noise and busy bodies roaming around with more bags and cell phones then books to be seen. Noah Scott turned into the next classroom he saw sitting in the back row next to Nate. His shaggy light brown hair scattered across his forehead as he nervously shook.

"So is Katie okay after last night?" Nate asked non-chantly as he sat in the back of the classroom only glancing over at Noah. "Yeah I guess so. She doesn't talk to me about stuff like that… Why?" "No reason man, just wondering you knows… I gave her my sweater and it was quite tight in the upper region." He added just for context. "Shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

Fire River

**Chapter 5**

The only road coming in or going out from Knight's Ridge was becoming full with catering vans with gourmet chefs from New York City and black Mercedes filled with annoying out of town relatives. Well to Knights Ridge's finest everything was out of town.

It was nearing the end of November as school was about to let out for Thanksgiving recess. Time for all of Prep Schools teenage girls to eat all that was on their plate to please their parents and throw it up in the bathroom ten minutes later to please their boyfriends. Time to take out the entire cashmere scarf's and warm ugg boots. And to stock up on all the juicy gossip because it was going to be a long winter.

Since Halloween it had gotten even colder both inside and out. The turkey stench filled the house as Serena Allen sat on top of Noah Scott's over sized bed. Her blonde hair beginning to grow out slightly from her short bob that she had done in September.

"Do you think I should grow my hair out?" She called across the room as Noah wandered in and out of the bathroom showing off his new sweaters and button up shirts deciding which was best fit, and which made him look the cutest. There was nothing to compare Serena thought he looked like a model in every single one.

"No… Noah!" He stopped raising his perfectly shaped eye brows and stared at her with his Caribbean blue eyes that he and the rest of the Scott's shared. "Never mind… I like that one." She said pointing to the maroon v-neck sweater lying on the ground next to Noah's feet.

He walked over to her mahogany bureau and pulled out a crisp white undershirt. He slowly lifted the blue sweater he was wearing over his head and slowly tugged down the new white shirt letting Serena purposely drool over his perfect chest. "So are you taking me to this party too?" She asked sarcastically biting down on her rotting cuticles.

"Do you want me to Serena?" He asked while he looked into the long mirror. "Can you hand my dress that you're stepping on." She said ignoring his question as she crawled off the bed and slammed the bathroom door shut. They had been hanging out in Noah's room all after noon watching the Disney channel and asking the maid to bring them fattening food, now it seemed like such an effort to get Noah to talk let alone answer any questions.

"I don't ask guys to take _me_ out… it's your job." She cried from the bathroom while they both identically rolled their eyes. "Do you want to come to the party with me?" He groaned sarcastically as Serena Allen opened up the door. "Now was that so hard No?" She questioned as she blurted out into a smile. "What?" She questioned walking barefoot across the carpeted floor as his blue eyes never left her adorable lean body.

Her long legs were slipping out from a satin blue dress, skinny straps hugging across her athletic shoulders as she slipped on a pair of matching Jimmy Choo heels. "You look very nice." She smiled but never responded. "So again why do you care about what you're wearing, it's just another stupid fundraiser, it won't be any fun."

Noah shrugged as he grabbed his brown leather wallet and dropped it into his khaki pants. "I guess it's just sitting up here all day made me a little anxious." Noah Scott finally responded. "You weren't _just_ sitting up here, you were with me."

"Come on." Serena continued looking at the clock. "Our parents will kill us if were late, and we have to drive all the way to Hartford." "Katie!" Noah screamed knocking on the door next to his bedroom as the two juniors pounded down the stairs of the mansion estate.

"Do you want me to drive?" Serena yawned as she grabbed her purse as Katie Scott, Noah's younger sister came running down the stairs her heels in hand looking as pretty as ever. "Sweater…" Noah said sarcastically as Katie's breast bounced along with her legs. The cut of her dress wasn't any lower then Serena's was, but her D cups ranged much further than Serena's perfect B's.

"See I thought _I _was taking _you _to the party." Noah replied sarcastically as Serena grabbed her baby blue Marc Jacobs jacket, as she was unable to wait till Christmas to wear. "I was just checking to make sure you didn't forget." Serena replied under her breath as she and Katie followed Nate out to his white SAAB car.

--- Outside of the Columbus Convention Center in Hartford, Connecticut, the three Knights Ridge kids stood in the parking lot, practically in a line their arms crossed against their chests as they took long hard breaths the white frost spreading through the air.

"Where's Charlotte?" Serena murmured as they slowly inched towards the door. "I think I saw her and Nate's cars over there." Katie muttered as she pointed towards the far left of the parking lot. Both Serena and Noah softly smiled. "There probably inside already." Serena continued as they walked through the oversized golden doors and into an overly decorated front room with a banner spreading across the top stair case "Welcome to Little Hearts Charity Fundraiser: Raising money for heart disease and lung cancer for over thirty years…"

"You know none of the money our parents waste on this shit actually goes to the cause; it just pays off all the food and booze they give to us for free." Noah said as continued walking into a larger room filled with numbered tables. The threesome was terribly late and the co-chairmen were standing in the middle of the dance floor giving another speech about Little Hearts Community.

"Over there." Katie muttered pointing over to Charlotte-Marie Myers who was waving frantically at them from a table in the back corner. "Don't _you_ want to sit with Maddie?" Noah asked his freshman sister as a friend of hers was waving to them from the opposite side of the room. "I'll sit with you guys, its okay." She said foolishly as her cheeks blushed at the site of Nate Westerfeld.

"Yeah I thought you would." Noah mumbled as they quickly squeezed between the different tables filling the room to compactly. "Hey Noah." Nate said shaking hands with Katie's brother as he took the Nate that she had been eyeing next to Noah. "And hello Katie!" Nate said with a grin doing everything possible not to lick his lips with joy as she sat down next to Serena across the table.

"So what is he talking about?" Serena mumbled already sounding bored as she rested her head upon her hand, literally yawning as Charlotte leaned forward. "Hearts? Money… I have no fucking clue." She responded her dark bangs sweeping across her eye brows.

Suddenly a shark heel dug into her thigh from the right side. "Jesus Christ." She cried as she looked over Emma Stations white Versace heel was constantly kicking into Charlotte's skin, making claw marks as she laid her legs over her boyfriends Steve Blackwell's legs as they were gruesomely making out.

"Emma." Serena shade angrily kicking her foot. "cool it you two, or go find a supply closet somewhere." Emma shrugged and pulled her legs of his lap as their calmly whispered into each other ears and suddenly walked out of the ballroom.

"Can we get a couple bottles of champagne?" Nate said grabbing the arm of a waitress passing by. She turned around outraged and slowly stared into his icy eyes and smiled. "Sure." She murmured. "So Katie, why weren't at my party last weekend?" Katie Scott shifted in her seat, he brown hair swaying back and forth as she ran her thin, soft fingers through it.

"My dear brother over here wouldn't let me come." Nate's eyes darted towards his best friend Noah Scott and softly kicked him under the table. "Well we'll have to make sure you come next time won't we… you missed out on a good time." Katie smiled and quickly bit her bottom plump lip to hide it.

"So are you all staying in this wonderful town for thanksgiving?" Noah nodded as he yawned bored of the speakers who didn't seem to know how to keep themselves quiet. "I hear Ryan will be back by Christmas too." "Where did he go?" Katie asked quickly. Nate smiled whole-hardly almost laughing at his pal Ryan Baxter for being to infantile and dumb.

"He got caught smoke pot by the cops in Hartford a couple weeks ago, anyway now he's in some fancy rehab down in Georgia." "Oh." Katie murmured. "He's a dumb shit anyway, always making trouble." Serena said scowling. "You guys hooked up once." Charlotte-Marie cried. The two boys sitting across the table squirmed in their seats. Just speaking of someone else kissing the gorgeous godess made any decent looking boy cringe.

"Yeah but that was like eighth grade, before his hair got so damn bright." Serena replied letting both Noah and Nate ease out of panic. There was something about her deep blue eyes, soft blonde hair and perfect body that made every boy swoon and even a few girls, it seemed so natural and unpurposful.

"So when do you think we can get out of here?" Serena continued once again unable to stop her constant chatter. "We'll leave once those guys stop talking." Noah said quickly. "I saw a few rooms upstairs; we'll have our own party." Nate continued as he shot a quick glance over to Katie who was caught staring at him once again. "Here's the champagne." He waitress said walking over to the table and placing the two most expensive champagnes down on the silk table cloth. "Thanks!" Charlotte cried as she picked one of them up. "To getting drunk and knowing were worth it!"


	6. Chapter 6

Fire River

**Chapter 6**

Knight Ridge's finest took a field trip over to Hartford, Connecticut, where all the over the top, money beggars and neighboring rich city held all of their famous charities. Of course most of these benefits were held for the elder high standard living but of course the children were dragged along to be compared and harassed by their own parents and the others who their parents were showing off to.

It was no longer about the parents of the upper style of living, now it was all about the heirs to the money and fortune of the up and coming American families. Mr. Westerfeld was sitting at his table with his wife bragging to the Hartford mayor about how Nate had received early admissions to all AP courses this year. While at the same time Mrs. Myers was across the room comparing her daughter Charlotte to Hilary Clinton. It was all about a competition, a race that those teenagers being challenged couldn't give to shits about.

"Katie!" Mrs. And Mr. Scott called in unison as their youngest daughter was attempting to sneak out of the ballroom with the elder foursome. "Come here for a moment Katherine, there is someone I would like you to meet." Noah turned around smiling slightly as he shrugged his shoulders, glad that his younger tagging along sister was able to take a break from drooling over his best friend Nate Westerfeld.

"Isn't this like someone's room?" Charlotte-Marie Myers questions as they opened up the third door they passed along the second floor hallway. "Yes… ours." Nate said pushing further into the room. "Or Dan Jordan and guest." Noah Scott said picking up a small welcoming card sitting on the television set. "Due to check in _tomorrow_." Nate pointed out.

"Aw, there newly weds!" Serena Allen cried as she reached the congratulations card and a cold bottle of champagne. "and they're staying at this dump?" Serena shrugged and popped the cork off of the cold bottle. "Here's another one." Charlotte said carrying a bottle of the finest champagne out from the bathroom. "One for each of us." Noah replied tossing the two bottles from the ballroom onto the bed.

"Good I hate sharing." Serena cried taking a gulp straight from the bottle in her hand. "Yeah we know." Charlotte replied ruffling her manicured fingers through her dark set bangs. "Oh! Lets play a drinking game." Serena screamed running into the bathroom and coming back with a stack of small plastic cups. She sat down on the ground crossing her legs and pouring a shot worth of champagne in each bottle.

"No No No my dear. That is elementary." Nate said taking out a bottle of Grey Goose from the inside pocket of his jacket. "You're kidding right." Charlotte barked as they all sat along the floor as Nate _repoured_ the cups.

"The usual?" Noah questioned as she scratched his soft light brown hair on top of his head, both his and Nate's eyes winding towards the path down Serena's skirt. Charlotte rolled her eyes as she could see both boys staring down at what was sure to be Serena Allen's ridiculously expensive lacy underwear that have less fabric than a silk swatch.

The fellow three nodded in unison. "A shot to start." Noah said fiddling with his cup in hand. "…Noah? Are you guys in here?" A meek voice said as the door closed before soft shuffling foot steps. "Katie go back downstairs." Noah barked at his younger sister. "Oh, it is fine No. Sit down Katherine. Want to play?" Nate questioned as he poured another shot's worth of vodka next to himself.

Noah rolled his eyes as the now five some downed their first shot. "How do you play?" Katie asked pursing her lips together. "You say something about yourself and it can be a lie or a truth…" Charlotte-Marie said timidly as she cautiously looked over at Noah who crossed his arms in protest to his little sister being in the room.

"Then each of us guesses of it was true or false." Serena continued giggling. "If you guess right you take a shot, you guess wrong you take off a piece of clothing." Nate said with a mischievous smile. "Not like we haven't seen you two naked a billion times." He continued with a smile looking between Charlotte and Serena.

"I don't think you should play Kate, mom and dad will kill me." "Oh calm down No, it's not like her entire boobs weren't already exposed to the school." Serena blurted out as she placed the champagne that she had secretly been chugging. "_Sorry_." She said mildly embarrassed as even Nate stared at her with discomfort.

"And we all know that Serena will be too drunk to even remember she was here, so that's one person off to check off." Nate Westerfeld added as she repoured the five shot glass cups with grey goose. "I'll start!" Serena cried her blonde hair flying back and forth. "Of course you will." Nate said without surprise.

"I lost my virginity on my sixteenth birthday." "False." Charlotte said trying to keep her best friends secret in tacked although she new it was true, even though she still never knew who with. "False." Katie Scott said quickly after. "True." "True." The boys said nearly missing each other in unison. Serena grunted something under her breath and took her shot. "The boys are right." She said to no surprise to anyone but Katie.

Nate and Noah drank down their shots. "My Choo." Charlotte said winking at Katie as they both slipped off their right heel. Noah glance Charlotte-Marie a strange look wondering how Serena never told her when or who she lost her virginity with. "I still take bubble baths." Noah said rolling his eyes hoping to see everyone strip, but closing his eyes at the same time towards his sister.

"True!" Katie blurted out with a slight laughter. "True." The following three said quickly after. "What the fuck Katie?" Noah asked taking his shot as the rest of the group did. "Mom had to make sure to get bubbles for her little No-Wo." Serena laughed outrageously loud making Noah smile to himself. "I've never been in love!" Katie said curling her finger around her short light brown hair.

"True." Noah said rubbing his finger along his shot. "True." "True." Serena and Nate followed suite. Charlotte waited a moment and said: "false." Katie lifted up her paper cup and pointed to Charlotte as she downed her fourth shot. Serena smiled as she slipped off her left shoe as did both Nate and Noah.

"Interesting…" Noah whispered under his breath as his eyes met quickly with Charlotte's knowing exactly _who _Katie meant. "You next Nate." He smiled as he ran his fingers along her cashmere knit socks. "I lost _my_ virginity to someone in this room." "true." Katie said quickly giggling to her self.

"False." "False." Noah and Charlotte said. Serena's dark blue eyes were suddenly stern and glaring at Nate Westerfeld as she picked up the champagne bottle that was sitting behind her. She took a swig and muttered "false." She lied harshly under her breath as she pulled the glass bottle away from her smooth glossed lips.

Nate had a soft sly smile on as his and Serena eye's never left. This didn't go unnoticed by Noah Scott as his eyes switched quickly back and forth and gulped suddenly remember Serena's sixteenth birthday party, and the details became more clear as he looked inside of her bedroom only to see her then longer blonde hair draped over her naked body, a lean boy laying underneath her, his face covered but now reveled as Nate Westerfeld.

"Yeah... False." Nate said breaking his stare. Noah's whole upper body twitched as he stared down into his cup. "You okay man?" Nate asked staring at Noah. "Yeah. Fine." He said quickly making eye contact with Serena as Katie removed her second shoe.


	7. Chapter 7

Fire River

**Chapter 7**

The ticking clock sitting in the corner of the small room continued to beat like a steady beating heart of life and love while those five fellow hearts sitting in the ground drinking themselves till they passed out, were brought into a whirl wind game and suddenly realizing in such a small town, with such good friends that they don't know each other as well as they thought. Only to beg the question how well can you truly know any one person?

"The bottle is almost empty." Charlotte-Marie Myers said swinging the grey goose bottle back and forth between her two freshly manicured hands. The three girls sat on the floor their shoes off and underwear lying on a pile next to the clean, fresh bed and their straps of their dresses hanging off of their shoulders. Both Nate and Noah were sitting on the ground in their boxers, Noah shirtless while sadly enough Nate Wethersfield's shirt stayed intact.

"I'll go." Serena Allen said rolling a bottle of the finest champagne that she had been drinking on the side, across the soft carpeted floor of the upstairs of a fancy ballroom holding the annual Little Hearts Charity Fundraiser.

"I had a sister." She blurted out laughing randomly. "True." Noah Scott said quietly pouring each of the shot glasses with grey goose. "False." The following three replied. . "My sister died before I was born…" She said slowly. "That's what dear old Mrs. Allen told me." Nate rolled his eyes as once again Serena had drank herself to state of delusion, even if she was telling the truth it made no sense.

Nate pulled off his white crisp undershirt as all three girls stared with desperation to pull off his boxers. Both Katie and Charlotte tugged on the zippers to the back of their beautifully designed dresses. "Marie is my middle name." Charlotte said pulling her dark brown hair into a high wavy pony tail at the top of her head. "True!" Katie Scott cried tugging on the seams of her dress, because without its straps enclosed her oversized breasts were pouring out between the fabrics. "Nope. False." Nate said apologetically. "False." The next to followed.

"It's part of first name, just like you boys like to point out." Charlotte said downing another shot. Katie Scott's face flushed pale as she fiddled around her dress. "So is this it?" She asked. "Well your suppose to play till were naked." Serena giggled unable to obtain the information to deal with the actual situation.

Katie took a deep breath, suddenly wishing she had stayed downstairs with her fellow freshman and friends who didn't play stripping games. Nate panicked feeling a shutter of remorse and downed the rest of the grey goose lying at the bottle of the glass bottle. "Look no more." He said tossing the bottle across the room letting it break into pieces as it hit the sofa chair in the corner of the room.

"We should really get going anyway." He said leaning over to Katie zipping up the back of her dress. "My parents are going to kill me if I come home drunk again." Charlotte cried as she slowly pulled up her silk thong up her thin, trim legs. "It's okay; you guys can stay at my house." Noah Scott said letting his formally chosen maroon sweater fall over his perfect body. "Let's go." He said as the five privileged Knights Ridge kids walked towards the hallway of the tacky Columbus Convention Center.

Charlotte-Marie pilled into the back of the White SAAB next to Nate and Serena who were sharing a new bottle of champagne. "Will mom and dad notice we're gone?" Katie asked looking at her brother as they drove out onto the high way leading back home to their small little enclosed, hidden town. "Let me let you in on a little secret Kate." Noah said as he steered his care without a care while Nate let out a loud burp.

"Mom and dad don't notice a whole lot… In fact Knights Ridge parents in general don't notice a lot because they all grew up just like we are right now. They know exactly what we are doing and who we are talking to and they don't care, they don't care as long as we don't embarrass the family name." Noah smiled slightly. "That's how any of us can bare to live the life we do." Katie nodded slipping her sweater off from around her shoulders letting her two blossoming and noticeable breasts fall from her dress like two perfect melons that all the boys just wanted to sink their teeth into.

The group tumbled into the Scott's mansion in Knights Ridge, Connecticut and walked up the beautiful stair case letting Katie disappear into her own bedroom, the rest laughing hysterically as they fell into Noah's own room. Nate curled upon Noah's over sized bed slipping his shoes off and letting his eyes daze. "Dude I'm not sharing my bed with you." He whined as the bed wobbled from Noah's own body lying down.

"Oh good. I was getting worried you actually wanted to sleep in _my_ bed." Noah Scott said sarcastically pushing his best friend off of the perfect bed. "I'm not sharing a bed with a guy, besides that couch opens up to a bed."

Charlotte nodded as she pulled out the thin mattress lying upon harsh, black metal bars. "Yeah, an uncomfortable bed." She said laying her soft body upon it. Serena Allen climbed upon Noah's bed draping his covers over her god like body, which every boy and even some girls seemed to fight over silently.

"Can I sleep here No?" She murmured with a sweet smile her dark blue eyes gazing into his Caribbean blue ones. "You're anything but a guy." He whispered softly as he lay down. "You can lie on top of the sheets." Charlotte cringed as Nate Westerfeld took the spot next to her on the pull out couch. "But I could freeze." He said mocking her punishable voice. "Then it will be one less asshole in the world." "You don't really like that do you?" Nate replied mocking his oldest friend once again. "Go to sleep Nate." Charlotte-Marie said kicking him as she turned over to her slim side.

The foursome closed their eyes, the soft sounds of the trees rustling outside of the window, and the soft playing of music and yelling from a raging party that was sure to still be going on at one of Knights Ridge's Prep School students houses.

As Serena lied awake next to Noah, she thought about getting up and trying to find the home of the loud music and screaming but then realized it was better just to be here, next to a gorgeous boy in a room with her best friends and the house that she was always welcome at.

"No?... Noah?" Serena said nudging the gorgeous boy. "Yeah?" He questioned softly his Caribbean eyes hidden underneath the lids. "Do you have something for my… head." She said stalling for the name. "like Advil perhaps Serena?" She nodded her blonde hair swinging in front of her face and getting stuck in her lip-gloss. "Yeah…" Noah said being entranced by her beautiful face as he finally opened his eyes like a dream.

"In the bathroom." He continued slowly inching his hand forward and pulling her perfect hair from her lip. "Thanks." She said slowly looking into his beautiful eyes. "I'll get it." He said pulling away from the trance that she suddenly set over him and into the bathroom his shared with his younger sister.

"Here." Noah said in return as he tossed the bottle onto the bed missing Serena Allen's hands by a mile, since her hand eye coordination wasn't quite up to par. "Thanks." She muttered popping open the bottle cap and continuing to dump the entire bottle into her hand. "Here." Noah said carefully cupping his hand around hers and letting the excess caplets drop back into its proper place.

"Shut up!" Charlotte-Marie cried from across the room hitting Nate Westerfeld over the head with a pillow. "Jesus Christ." He said sitting up in frenzy. "You were fucking snoring again." Charlotte bellowed before digging her face into the mattress. "Are you leaving?" She asked with excitement. "I'm going to pee. Don't get your panties in a bunch _Marie_."

Nate trudged along the carpeted floor into the bathroom and slammed the door shut ignoring both Noah and Serena as they seemed to inch towards each other in the bed. As Nate walked in scratching the top of his head slightly the toilet violently flushed as Katie Scott sat kneeled on the floor her light brown hair in a mess. "Oh sorry." Nate said looking down. "It's okay." Katie said getting up and whipping her mouth with a towel before tossing it to the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at her with a slight smile. "Yeah, I think I just drank too much, I'll be alright." Katie stood in front of the large mirror pulling her short hair into a pony tail; her tall legs seemed longer as she rolled her shorts around her mid waist messing around with the top of her tank top. "Hey Kate… Katie." Nate said as she walked across the bathroom picking a sweatshirt off the floor from where she was perched.

"You can call me Kate, I actually prefer it. But you know no one around here listens to _me_." Nate smiled. "You remember a few weeks ago when you said you should not have thought that I would care about you _for you_?"

Suddenly Katie's face became very red and she shrugged as if she didn't remember, even though in her mind the way Nate looked that day was stilled like a photograph and even though she was hurt her infatuation with him became that much stronger. "Well you were wrong, I've known you all your life…" "And you're my brother's best friend, I know. I was just still a little upset about the party on Halloween that day, I wouldn't admit it."

Katie took a deep breath. "Nate you don't have to explain yourself to me, I'm a little naïve sometimes but I'm not stupid." "I know that…. But I…" Nate attempted to reply pressing himself not to spit out another stupid comment about her breasts, or getting drunk. It wasn't often that Nate Westerfeld was found tangled up in his own words, especially over a girl.

"Look I'm having a party next week, and I would like you to come." Katie shrugged. "And I'm not inviting you because you're my best friend's sister or because I've known you all your life… It's Saturday." "Saturday is my birthday." "All the more reason to come my lady."

Back in the bedroom Charlotte-Marie laid awake, her face stuffed into the mattress and her pillow pressed over her ears attempting to sound out the sounds of giggling and the smacking of lips from Noah's bed as he and Serena's hands were groping upon each other's bodies, their lips meeting constantly her tongue down his throat. And they say three's a crowd?


	8. Chapter 8

Fire River

**Chapter 8**

"I better get going." Charlotte-Marie Myers yawned as she leaned over looking down at her Kate Spade leather watch digging into her skin as she pushed in the thin mattress to the pull out couch in Noah's Room. "Walk me?" "Sure why not." Nate Westerfeld said yawning as he casually rested his arm around Charlotte's shoulders. "Yeah me too." Serena Allen piped up her perfectly straight hair in shambles and her make up a mess; still she was beautiful as always.

"I could bring you guys home?" Noah Scott questioned following his three oldest friends down the stairs of the Scott's household. "That's okay. My car's right outside…" Serena flashed him an all knowing smile and winked sending Noah into a paralyzing state still trying to put the night before in to perspective.

The closed the oversized white door behind them leaving Noah sadly enough alone in his house of over-bearing parents, as over-bearing as Knights Ridge parents get anyhow. "Noah, what were you and your friends doing last night?" Mr. Scott said putting the Wall Street Journal down on the table his eyes fluttering. "I just got a call from the convention saying that two of their rooms were trashed last night." Noah shrugged pulling open the family fridge.

"We only used one… but we didn't _trash_ it. They were exaggerating." "Son you can't keep this up." Noah's blood boiled through his veins as he searched through the empty fridge. "If you have any hopes of still getting into Dartmouth you can't be partying like you are. You work is more…" The eldest son of the Scott's turned around slamming the door shut to the cold air but the air was still stiff.

"And how is me hanging out with my friends any different from what you were doing dad?" Noah grunted. "If what I was doing was so bad, you would be stopping me wouldn't you? Stopping Katie? Wouldn't everyone' s parents be _stopping_ us?" His voice was sarcastic and rude, but the point had gotten through to his farther who understood. No one's parents were ever going to say anything to them because in the end the last thing they wanted to be was hypocrites.

As long as every Knights Ridge's teenagers got good enough grades and extra circulars to get into a upper society college, stayed out of the newspapers, and kept a decent title of the family name, no one would say anything. That's just the way things were not only in Knights Ridge but everywhere, as long as Noah was concerned.

"Dad." Katie said coming down the stairs a pile of papers in her hand. "Did you look through those pamphlets yet?" Mrs. Scott asked as she only appeared now following the maid out from the laundry room. Katie Scott rolled her eyes swinging the pamphlets back and forth in her hand before pounding them onto the kitchen counter. "I don't want to go to boarding school daddy."

"Oh Katie…" Mrs. Scott replied once again ignoring anything that her daughter wanted. "Now Noah about that phone call…" Noah rolled his eyes. "I think Katie was saying something." He said running up the forefront steps of the cascading house of hallways and doorways.

--- Noah Westerfeld quietly crept into his house a mile or so away from where he just walked from. "Natie!" A vaguely familiar voice called as a beautiful twenty something woman called running out from the kitchen. "Honor? What are you doing here?" He asked with a bold smiling hugging his older sister. "It's my senior year Natie. I'm home for two weeks, for thanksgiving."

She had long blonder than blonde hair and looked nothing like the rest of the Westerfeld family. But once her voice sprang out from her lungs her and her younger brother were almost identical. "Mom has someone in the kitchen she wants you to meet." Honor Westerfeld said trying to sound upbeat but sending an alarmed expression out to her brother six years her junior.

"Nate! There you are." Mrs. Westerfeld said sitting across from three unfamiliar faces drinking coffee at a much done up table. "These are our new neighbors Daisy and Chuck Miller. And their daughter Lorelei." Nate smile slightly muttering hi as he suddenly felt his down pour of a hangover more than ever as three overly perky faces stared back at him.

"Lorelei is a junior too; she'll be starting after the break." Daisy Miller piped up. Lorelei Miller sat straight up with long perfectly shinning black hair. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a J. Crew polo shirt. She looked like someone straight from Hartford, rich, smart, happy, high- strung.

Knights Ridge was tight knit town whether everyone hated each other or not. And the prep school was no different. When a new student or family entered the town it was like they entered a foreign country. They didn't understand the kids who'd grown up here all their life's with each other, they didn't understand the ignorant parents or that the fact that the parties happening every weekend was just the same as a two year old having their first birthday party.

Nate Westerfeld cringed as "Daisy Duck" opened her mouth once more. "Lore why don't you run home and continuing unpacking we'll be home soon." Lorelei nodded with the same obedience that _not_ one kid had in Knights Ridge had, Nate was sure she would stick out like a sore thumb.

Lorelei smiled as Nate followed her to the door. "So I hear the parties can get pretty wild." He silently laughed. "Not really." He muttered. "Do you want to come over and help me unpack?" Nate Westerfeld trying to keep a straight face shook his head. "I can't." Lorelei Miller stared at him for a moment hoping for an explanation but like everything else in Knights Ridge, there were no excuses or explanations or even rhymes or reasons. Yes she was defiantly fresh meat.

----"Daddy I'm home!" Charlotte cried as she walked into one of the most prestigious mansions of the town surrounded by perfectly placed trees and a beautiful hot tub in the back yard. "Charlotte-Marie can you please come into the office for a moment." Mr. Myers announced over the intercom that announced his presence from across the house.

"This is my new partner Lucky Davis." A thirty something year old man stood up and shook Charlottes hand firmly. She smiled in a daze his beautiful green eyes scanning over her body with a steamy, sensual smile. "Nice to meet you Charlotte-Marie." She giggled as she slowly pulled her hand away. "You can just call me Charlotte."

It took a moment for Lucky to tear his eyes away from the young beauty standing in front of him. He himself had a slight five o'clock shadow that had Charlotte even more attracted to him. His green eyes stood out against his closely shaven dark hair. Although he was much younger than her father, Charlotte still never found herself attracted to a_ man_ before.

"So I hear that you have your heart set on New York University?" Lucky questioned. "I'm an alumnus my self, your father and I thought it would be a good idea for us to get together one day to talk about prospective…" He smiled once more. "I do give an awfully lot of money to the school." And at that moment as Lucky Davis winked at Charlotte going unnoticed by her father, she only then noticed that she was still wearing her clothes from last night, her black makeup was smudged across her cheeks and her hair was sure to be a mess.

"Well I'm only a junior." She mustered up to say mildly embarrassed. "All the better." Lucky pulled out his card and handed it to her: "Lucky Davis: PR Executive of Myers and Myers Attorney at Law." Charlotte-Marie gleamed as an older man was positively most defiantly flirting with_ her_.

--- Serena yawned as she walked into her home slamming the door shut hoping to awake anyone who wasn't awake yet preferable Mrs. Allen, her step mother or _monster._ "Oh hi Serena." Jane Foster-Allen said hoping off of Serena's father lap who was pushing fifty. Serena shuttered to picture what she just walked in on. "Dad my car is stalling again." She cried turning away from two.

"Why don't you tell Tag, he's great with cars?" "He worked in an auto shop for a month, I'm not having him work on _my_ car, and he'll try to kill me." Mr. Allen smiled apologetically and walked up to his one and only daughter and talked in hush tones. "We don't have the expenses to pay for a new repair this month." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Let me think…" She said sarcastically. "Because little misses gold digger is spending all our cash on Fendi purses and ugly Anne Taylor suits?" Her father began to say something again but Serena as she had many times before since the marriage nearly eight months ago stormed up the three flights of stairs to her room with out a word.

Regrettably Serena stood in front of her step-brother's bedroom which was luckily on the other end of the house. He grunted something from the opposite end of the door and the stench of rotten marijuana seeped out from the decaying bong sitting on the floor. "Tag…" Serena spoke quietly crossing her arms. "Where the fuck were you last night? You look like shit."

"I can't look any worse than this room smells. Why don't you clean this freakin' thing out?" She said kicking the bong across the room allowing the clay made tube to break in half. "Jesus fucking Christ Serena!" Tag Foster jumped off his bed and grabbed the broken clay in his hands like a baby.

"Like you don't have ten more." Serena whined sarcastically. "Yes but this was my favorite!" Tag was nearing twenty years old in the next few months and still lived under his mothers roof, lets refresh that, his mother's, newly rich husband's roof. Serena pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked another foot into his room. "Can you fix my car?" He laughed loudly, no doubt still high from his last drag of weed.

"After you did this!?" "Well thanks to your mother and her tacky style we no longer have money for my car. So I guess that whole marrying for the money thing backfired." Tag looked at her from the corner of his hazel brown eyes as he walked across the room. "What will you give me?" Serena Allen slowly backed towards the doorway pursing her lips.

"How about I don't castrate you in your sleep?" She said with a slight smile holding her breath not to break into laughter. "That will work." He said before she quickly slammed the door shut. "Works every time." She breathed through her perfectly moisturized lips covered with a nude Chanel Vamp gloss. Sometimes you just had to wonder if life could get any better, and you think about all the reasons why life sucks and you know if you just get drunk at one more party everything will get better right. Ha.


	9. Chapter 9

Fire River

**Chapter 9**

Knight Ridge long winding road was dark but it was anything but gloomy. It was time for another party for those cordially connected to the prep's schools upperclassman. It was Saturday night and without a surprise Mr. and Mrs. Westerfeld were gone for another weekend in New York City, with many of the other high society families in inhabitation to the town.

Nate Westerfeld had already pushed his oversized front door open for anyone who wished to walk right in, he was sick of being a slave to the doorbell. "Here I am!" Honor Westerfeld said dragging in a large keg no less filled with the best beer possible. "And it pays to have a sister over twenty one." Nate gleamed as he swiped his muscular hands through his shining shaggy hair.

"Like you've never had one of these before." Honor boasted sarcastically as she propped it onto washing machine. "Nate?" A quiet voice squeaked from the front hallway of the house. Her brown hair was short and wavy, her breast buldging perfectly from her low cut jersey dress and her eyes were so full of Caribbean color when she smiled you swished like the ocean. And even better for Nate, she was one year older today.

"Come on in… who ever you are!" Honor cried already a little tipsy from drinking on the way back from the package store all the way in the next town over. It was easy for someone who had moved away from Knights Ridge to fall back into his trap once home again, like addiction it never let you go from its claws.

"Kate!" Nate said especially bright as he walked through the open room with a bright smile upon his perfect face. It was refreshing for someone to actually remember what Katie had said, especially a week before. She had tried so many times to tell her parents she preferred to be called Kate, or that she didn't want to going to boarding school but like many things that came from her it went in one ear and out the other.

"Happy birthday." Nate said picking Katie up into the hair and hugging her. She smiled brightly her teeth bright white and perfectly straight across her mouth. "Where's your big bro?" He asked walking towards the kitchen Katie Scott in tow. "Noah is picking up Serena." Nate Westerfeld nodded almost ignoring that two of his oldest friends could prospectively be having a romantic relationship in the making. "But Charlotte brought me."

Nate nodded as he fiddled around with his casual button down J. Crew shirt. "And where is good old Charlotte-Marie." "Phone call."

"Birthday drink?" He questioned as she ran his fingers across the dozens of the bottles aligned on the kitchen counter. "I love birthdays." Honor mumbled as she drank the first cup full from the keg. "I'm Honor." She said hopefully. "I know we've met…." "Little Katie Scott!" She screamed with excitement.

Honor jumped up and down smiling letting her full cup of beer spill out onto the floor. "It's your birthday? How old?" Katie giggled slightly and answered: "sixteen." "My god." Nate rolled his eyes as he handed Katie a drink which he knew was too strong, but if he was going to do this right he needed her to be just as drunk as he.

Outside on the Westerfelds front lawn Charlotte was shaking with glee as she decided too call up the wonderful, handsome older man she met the other day Lucky Davis. Her hands shook as she slowly dialed his number into her blackberry as she stared at his card in the other hand as if it was a monumental museum piece at the M.E.T.

As the phone on the opposite line rang Charlotte-Marie Myers suddenly wished she had waited later to call him, after she had a few drinks in her but when the voice mail picked up her mouth went dry. "Hi! This is Charlotte Myers." She said trying to carefully remember the speech she had written, but she hadn't expected she was going to leave a message. As if the busy PR executive has nothing better to do than wait for a high school girl's phone call? Or maybe he didn't?

"I'm just giving you a call… about NYU of course. I'm free anytime… Thanks bye." She mumbled before hanging up the phone being sure that a call back was no where in the near future after her lame attempt at flirting. "Charlotte!" Serena Allen cried walking up the slight hill of decaying grass Noah following closely behind her, slightly looking the blonde bombshell up and down.

"Who you talking to?" She questioned as Charlotte slipped her blackberry back into her tight jean pocket letting it bulge out from her perfect behind. "Just my dad; making sure everything is alright." She lied. "Oh. Well it won't be soon. Getting drunk tonight?" Serena cried shaking her head the unreliable dance music that seemed to always be playing her head.

"Maybe you should cool it tonight." Noah Scott muttered from behind the two girls as the walked towards the open house. Serena heard him loud and clear but continued walking next to her best friend like she hadn't just heard her latest hookup partner accuse her of being an alcoholic. At least that's the way_ she_ took it.

And since Noah was Noah, Serena might have cooled it tonight like he said, but because tonight they had agreed to talk to their newly complicated relationship she wanted to make sure she was only as coherent as she had to be; which meant a nice strong vodka tonic would due her some good.

It wasn't long for the house to fill up with prospective partiers. Steve Blackwell was standing in the living room attempting to set up the DJ equipment; his head hung low as he ever present girlfriend Emma was away with her family for the thanksgiving holiday. A gift from the gods if there ever was one to all those involved since Steve and Emma were often seen groping each other in every type scenery.

Eventually the door slammed shut after the finally senior football player stuffed himself into the over crowded house. Katie Scott hardly recognized anyone around her; she felt slightly lonely being the only underclassmen besides a few select sophomores and was sitting alone on a couch a cushion away from a girl straddling one of the football players only in a bra.

"Are you okay over here Kate Scott?" Nate Westerfeld said taking the seat next to her but not before taking a slight look down her dress as he fell, only feeling slightly guilty afterward. She nodded intently still looking down at her smooth bare knees.

"Are you sure?" He asked still staring at her, realizing she had the same perplexed face that his best friend and her older brother Noah had on when he was upset or angry. "Yeah… I mean my parents promised me they would be home today, but they called and said they'd come back tomorrow. I guess that sounds stupid. Your home alone all time." Katie shrugged her brown hair slightly brushing across Nate's nose as she turned her head letting him breath in the sweet sent of vanilla. And maybe even a dab of vixen.

As she looked around the party Nate Westerfeld slowly leaned in to take a slight sniff of her hair, she turned around quickly smiling gratefully to have a friendly face next to her. "It's not that all great." Nate muttered not knowing if he actually missed his parents on occasion. "Hey? Do you want to go upstairs for a minute… its really loud down here right?" Nate questioned the sixteen year old birthday girl, mumbling his words into one long mute tone. Katei Scott waited a moment looking into his eyes that seemed sincere and followed him up the turning stairs.

"Hello?" Charlotte-Marie asked holding her third vodka tonic in hand as she stepped out onto the back porch her blackberry pressed against her ear. "Yes Charlotte? This is Lucky Davis returning your call." He even sounded sexy over the phone.

"Oh hi." She said with delight closing the door behind her while on the end of the door Serena was pouring herself another grey goose martini. She rubbed her hand as Noah Scott stood behind her just looking her body up and down wondering how in any way that he had ever stayed _just _he_r _friend.

"Can we talk Serena? There's something I need to say and…" She nodded as she followed him out onto the back porch tripping over her own heels that she had mistakenly worn to the party. "Charlotte what are you doi-…" Serena questioned before the pit in her stomach slowly rose into her throat pressing her to run to the side of the porch railing and heave over into the nice watered bushes.

Charlottes face was red with embarrassment as Noah raced to Serena Allen's side pulling back her short perfect blonde hair and resting his hand softly on her waste. He just wished he could be upstairs with her nearly in the same position lying on top of one of the Westerfelds beds. "Can you get her some water?" Noah questioned turning around as another one of his good friends was standing her long dark brown hair facing him and her hand clutched around her face as if too hide something. "Charlotte." "Yes, yes Hartford tomorrow sounds fine. I'll see you." She mumbled stuffing the blackberry back into her jean pocket. "Water?" Noah asked impatiently. Charlotte Myers nodded before disappearing back into the house leaving the god and godess of Knights Ridge to their lonesome. For such a small town the citizens of Knights Ridge held too many secrets to count. From each other and themselves. A tangled web we weave without honesty to stick to.


	10. Chapter 10

Fire River

**Chapter 10**

The music seemed to only progress in the loudness as the night dredged on, intensifying every noise and every scene. As if you were watching from behind a glass window. Katie Scott stood looking down along the messy mahogany bureau, taking in every sent and memorizing every picture frame and its contents. She let out a cold breath as she could feel his warm larger body behind her without even looking up into the large mirror but once she did she let out a soft chuckle then instantly regretted.

"You know you're really beautiful." Nate Westerfeld said brushing her hand across her smooth neck resisting the urge to reach further down. He was feeling something he never had before, he was known for being hot and a womanizer. He could have any girl he wanted in Knights Ridge they were all open to the possibility of being Nate's girl but they also knew better, since he also was known for not being able to keep his pants on. But he was a good guy all the same.

Now he stood here with his best friend's younger sister shaking in his knees wondering if he could just sit down, the sight of her making him feel clammy and even when _he_ thought about it, it wasn't just because of the way she looked, or her large breasts or even her Caribbean blues eyes. He knew he was up in his room with _her _when there was a party downstairs for some reason, and that reason was so unknown for Nate he wasn't sure what to do.

Katie shrugged her short brunette hair waving back and forth as she walked across the room. "It's not_ that_ much quieter up here." Katie said suddenly feeling anxious even though in the back of her mind she knew it was _only_ Nate. "I guess your right." He responded following her path getting ready to bolt from the door. She bit her lip looking down at the ground wondering around the room as Nate stood boldly in front of Kate looking at _her_. That was something new and incredible for Katie Scott.

When she finally looked up him her beautiful Caribbean blue eyes met his and he quickly pressed his lips down on top of hers, her beautiful plump soft birthday girl lips. "Is that okay?" He mumbled as he pulled away only centimeters from her. He moved downwards again resting his muscular hand on her face as they fell onto his over sized bed one on top of the other.

It was like a dream for Katie, the best birthday present she could ever have. But as Nate discovered the inside of her mouth with his tongue he took the next step wondering what it would just be like to be with her, for the rest of the night, to graze his hand up her shirt, to unbutton her juicy couture jeans, to hear her moan in his hear. And while Katie laid there wondering the same things as she allowed them to kiss for what seemed like forever with out breath she knew better, she knew it would never happen, not tonight, Nate didn't seem to know that.

He slowly kissed along her neck groping his hand along her thigh slowly inching across her mid drift fumbling with her pants buttons. "Nate…?" Katie questioned with urgency as he moved his lips lower down her chest. "Nate no…" She cringed as he slowly pulled her pants down. He didn't even say anything as she finally had enough momentum to push him off of her.

Katie bit her lip as she buttoned her pants angrily and pulling the strap of her bra back to his proper space. "Kate…" Nate cried as he sat on the bed. She ran to the door, as Nate took in on what he had down, realizing that he might not have been any different then the rumors said. "Katie." He repeated racing after her down the stairs. "Don't talk to me." She urged as she slammed the front door of the house closed not even making a sound enough for anyone to hear. "Shit."

Katie Scott tripped down the front step of the Westerfelds front pathway. Biting so hard into her lip she could blood filling up just to keep from crying as she checked behind her to make sure no one had left the house. It was darker then she anticipated as an unfamiliar face came wandering up the perfectly green and tan grass. "Do you know what's going on in there?" "A party?" Katie returned looking at a girl maybe a little older then she was with long perfect black hair.

"I'm Lorelei… I just moved in down the road." "Hi." Katie muttered under her breath as she uncrossed and re crossed her arms. "I'm Katie… Kate actually. Kate Scott." She fumbled with her words trying to cope with just happened and maybe just maybe thinking she could forget and so could she. But even for a girl who life's in her own imaginary knew it couldn't happen.

"My parents sent me over, they said they might call the cops." Lorelei Miller asked somewhat confused as she looked inside of the cramp house. Katie smirked as she squeezed her arms tight to her body. "Even if your parents call the cops, they won't come out here… besides Nate has a party like every other week." "You know Nate?" She asked. Suddenly the front door of the house opened out Nate Westerfeld flying out of the house.

"Katie!" "Look Lorelei was it? I have to go. See you around." She didn't even look back as Katie Scott began walking up the main road her breasts bobbing up and down her hair swinging back and forth. "Fuck, fuck fucker." Nate mumbled tossing himself to the ground. "My parents said they might go call the cops." Lorelei said forcing the house owners too look up from where his head laid in the grass. "Go tell them that." He murmured before the new girl disappeared into the crowded house.

On the other end of the house Serena Allen was walking through the house bouncing off the walls as she rested her entire body wait upon Noah. "Where's my water?" She mumbled as they continued walking. "I don't know. Charlotte-Marie probably got lost somewhere." Noah Scott muttered as he threw open the front door of the Westerfeld houses walking Serena down to his car thrusting her into the side of the white SAAB. Neither noticed their good friend lying in the grass his eyes shut tight.

Still inside of the house filled with people Charlotte-Marie Myers searched for both Serena and Noah carrying an over flowing glass of water hoping to catch them before she passed out from excitement. She had so much to do she had no time to walk around at some high school party. She had an outfit to pick out, hairstyle and entire conversation to write up, it was time to get to work.

She finally carried the water outside dropping it onto the decaying grass as she nearly tripped over Nate Westerfelds outspread arm. "Oops." She mumbled catching her balance. She ran her fingers over her straight dark brown bangs as Nate never lifted his eye lids. "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later okay Nate?" "Charlotte-Marie can you do me a favor…take them all with you!" Charlotte cracked a smile because at this point would have found anything funny.

"Are you okay Nate?" "Have you talked to Noah in the last five minutes?" Charlotte muttered: "no." under her breath as she continued walking towards her car at the foot of the lawn. "Don't drink anymore tonight Okay Nate?" He mumbled some curses under his breath as she jumped into her own car following down the main curving road around the river pulling into a house not too far behind another car that was stopped by the side of the road, a dark figure next to it, but Charlotte was too busy to pay it any mind.

"Get in the car Katie." Noah Scott yelled out his car's front window past Serena's decaying mouth. Katie slammed the back door of the white SAAB behind her and crossed her arms in huff. "Are you okay?" Noah asked his younger sister turning completely around as he drove through he winding roads. "I'm fine." She murmured wiping the tears from her eyes as she sniffled letting it all dry up.

"I can't go home." Serena Allen said pulling her hair into a pony tail feeling through it for vomit. "Why?" Noah questioned as she breathed heavily against the window pane. "It's only Mrs. Foster-Allen and I can't deal with her screaming at me. My dad took _Tag _to Manhattan for the weekend. Can you imagine him and Tag? How _gay_."

Knight's Ridge was dark but in a few hours everyone would be awake, some never gone to sleep others rising after a silent night. But never the less when the clock hit exactly 5:33 and 29 seconds the sun would set over Knights Ridge's river setting it on fire.


	11. Chapter 11

Fire River

**Chapter 11**

Charlotte stared at her long lean body in her full length mirror hanging on her bathroom door. She was dressed in a knee length Marc Jacobs's sky blue tank dress, wearing a long knit navy sweater over her shoulders. She grabbed her purse slowly inched her long feet into a dark pair of Poiret vintage heels.

She took a deep breath running for the door before her father would get the chance to ask her a million questions of where she was going, who with and why. Which he only did when he actually saw her which was times few and far between. She got into her black Jag and drove out of Knight's Ridge the town laying as her back drop as she drove off and into Hartford, Connecticut.

Lucky had asked her to meet him in a small Hyatt Square Hotel Lobby so they could sit at the quiet bar and talk. On the long ride down Charlotte-Marie found her self inching more into insanity, creating imaginary sequences in her mind, describing every second of every day that she would spend with him.

She slowly entered into the lobby of the chic looking hotel and took a seat at the bar, crossing one long perfect leg over another, digging her nails into her skin to keep herself from at least ordering a glass of wine. Of course it was only half past noon, but between her anxiously beating heart and her position she gave in and attempted to get the bar tender to sell her even though she was obviously underage.

"Hello Charlotte." Lucky Davis announced as she placed his large hand carefully on her shoulder walking up from behind. "I'm glad you could make it up here, I would invite you to my apartment but the building is under construction." "Oh." Charlotte said for the first time in her life wondering what she should say. "That's too bad."

He smiled his five o'clock shadow darkening his clear skin. "Can I get you a drink? Your father says you're like champagne." Charlotte blushed reaching her hands down to her knee cap. "I know you're only seventeen." He said with slight sarcasm as he ordered up two champagne glasses. "Thanks." "No problem we all deserve to indulge ourselves… with in reason." "Yes of course." Charlotte-Marie said giggling as the champagne bubbles slid down her throat.

"So I think we understand each other." Lucky Davis said running his hand softly from his perfectly creased slacks to her own hand. "I think so." Charlotte said still iffy as he led her over to the hotel elevator. "I just want to showo you something." He muttered with a bright smile staring directly into her beautiful eyes.

"Come on up wake up Serena." Noah Scott said rubbing his hands against her bent arm, shaking her body to life. "What the fuck." She muttered at particularly no one as she rubbed her smooth fore head. "Sorry, it's just if my parents know I had someone here they'll shoot me." Serena Allen broke into a slight smile as she shook to life attempting to bring herself up to standing position.

"Why are you so scared of your parents again?" He laughed as Serena stood up catching her balance, her usual perfect short blonde hair in knots and tangles but still he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I'm not scared Serena…" He mumbled as she slammed the bathroom door shut. She flushed the toilet from the other end of the thick white door and the water turned on. "Can I ask you something?" Noah Scott called through the door. "Sure." "Did you …loose your virginity to Nate?" Serena grunted as she opened the door not a blush in sight.

"Why what did he say?" She crossed her arms walking across the room slipping her shoes onto her feet. "Nothing just…" "Yeah, I did. But it was a long time ago No." Serena replied nonchalantly. Noah smiled slightly and quickly hides it. "That's why we don't get along that great anymore… But that's because of him not me. In the back of my mind he'll always just be Nate."

Serena stood up at least three inches higher from last nights shoes. "Are we okay No? I mean between last night and…" "Yeah, of course Serena?" She softly wrapped her arms around his body breathing in his fresh sent. "We'll talk okay? I promise." Noah replied. "Alright." Serena replied as Noah pushed his lips upon hers. "We'll figure it out."

As Noah walked his good friend Serena at the front door Katie Scott sat on the family room couch curled up into a fetal position. "It's freezing in here." She muttered as she tugged her arms around her tighter. "Are you sure you okay?" "I'm fine Noah!" She cried as he ran up the main stair case of the Scott house hold.

Nate Westerfeld slightly earlier that morning was coming to. His eyes softly awakening soaking in the damp dew of the green grass, and lasts nights left over keg poured out onto his clothes. The sun was raising over him, setting his dry as she sneezed to life sitting up in the green grass of the front lawn, the last place where he had remembered resting his feet.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." He muttered under his breath the road out in front of him empty as he slowly crawled to his knees and eventually his feet. She scooted across the grass and into his quiet and disatourous house. "Good job waking up sleepy head."

Honor Westerfeld called walking around the house filling up black plastic bags. "You couldn't have gotten me from the front lawn?" He cried searching the cabinets for coffee. "It's all gone." Honor said with such glee that it only put Nate into more of a down pouring hang over. "When the hell did you get up?" "Six maybe? Last night was pretty freakin' awesome I forgot how much I love this place." If only every Knights Ridge party goer could feel that way including Nate, as of late last night.


	12. Chapter 12

Fire River

**Chapter 12**

People talk about the morning after, but what about that infamous _Monday _after? Especially in Knights Ridge when it's hard to keep your own business yours, even worse so after a famous Westerfeld party. It was earlier than any self respecting teenager or human being would prefer to be up yet they were the clocks ticking till the obnoxiously loud bell would set off in not only the Knights Ridge Prep school but the middle and elementary schools as well, setting off what was sure to be another casual, average week.

"Want to follow me upstairs!?" One senior boy chuckled as she passed by the dark haired freshman beauty as she stood looking into her dark, dreary locker. "Your tits are so beautiful… I mean your eyes." A familiar Paul and Matthew senior pair said slapping hands. "Ha-ha. _So_ funny." Katie Scott mumbled underneath her breath slamming the silver metal door shut as she tugged her coach purse to her side and walked down the halls quickly.

"Hey Katie." Nate said catching up with his best friend's younger sister as she raced down the thick long hallways. "What do you have spies or something?" Katie barked as she fumbled through her purse for something. "What?... No. It's just… Knights Ridge is a small town." Katie rolled her eyes as Nate Westerfeld nearly chased her down the hallway.

For all those watching the two wander through the noisy halls of Knights Ridge Prep hall it was quite a spectacle to the see the infamous Nate Westerfeld chasing a girl, especially a freshman at that. Usually they just flocked to him effortlessly; while he picked them off one after another like there were nothing more then a few laughs; and a couple weeks of some good ass, not that hurt his reputation at all.

Katie rolled her eyes brushing her fingers through her short brunette pony tail. "Now really now?" Nate smiled and Katie had to tear her eyes away from him to keep from melting into his arms. "Okay… but I did get you to talk to me." Nate continued. He crossed his arms as Katie slowly came to a stop staring up at him as people passed by in every direction staring at the couple in the middle of the hallway.

"What do you want Nate? Because I really don't feel like talking to you right now…" "Kate I need to talk to you about the other night." Nate said awkwardly looking around the school building. "It wasn't what you thought it was." Katie Scott smiled softly, her perfect lips curling into a semi-U shape then quickly dropping it. "I don't want to talk about that, and obviously other then that we have nothing to talk about Nate. So just forget about it. Okay?"

Katie waited another moment and left from her standing position leaving Nate in her dust as he was swallowed into the big doorway of the Knights Ridge Preparatory library. "I have something to tell you." Charlotte-Marie Myers squeaked as she sat at a small table in the school's library across from her best friend.

Charlotte's legs were shaking nervously under the desk. "I had sex last night!" She squealed in a quiet voice. Serena Allen didn't even look up from her last minute chem. Assignment. "Oh no! Not on the holy day." She said sarcastically only slightly looking up at her friend. Charlotte rolled her eyes and continued looking at Serena waiting for a real reaction. "Okay so you mean you had sex with another person you've known since kindergarten?" Serena said loudly dropping her pen onto her wooden table.

Charlotte was anything but a prude, especially when it came to ingesting a few too many drinks but if it was anyone less then the guy who's been in every class of hers since they were seven, or her neighbors older brother home from college who'd been tested for STD's days before, she wouldn't hear of it. That was no secret; it fit right along with her anal personality so this news _was _no new to Serena.

"I actually just met him." She squirmed in her seat staring into Serena Allen's deep blue eyes. Charlotte's face was as bright a light bulb she looked like she swallowed an actually happy pill. "Fine just tell me." Serena said giving in as she looked into a compact mirror she set up on the wooden table in front of her.

"He's my dad's new partner!" "Ew... what is he fifty years old?" Charlotte shook her head still glowing even though of her friend's disapproval. "He's thirty one; he's the new PR executive for my dads firm. He asked me to meet him at the Hyatt in Hartford to talk about NYU… and I don't know it just happened! O' my god Serena it was like… an outer body experience the _whole_ time."

Serena squinted her dark blue eyes staring into Charlotte's trying to picture what brain aneurism she was having. "You're kidding me right?" "No?" Charlotte crossed her arms as she sat back in the chair. "You better keep that little surprise as a one time thing. That's some tricky business Charlotte." Charlotte was growing with sudden anger inside.

"What? It's just sex. With an unbelievable _sexy_ older man…" Serena shrugged. "You may be one of the best of the no strings girls but this guy works with your dad. How do you know he's not like married or something?" "I do!" She piped up with a high string voice. Charlotte looked her friend up and down as she continued to put her down.

Her hair was perfect, she had the body of a godess and her outfit was somehow always impeccable even if it looked like it was due for a wash no wonder she was everyone's dream girl. "What are you jealous!?" Charlotte-Marie blurted out before suddenly sinking back into her chair. "Jealous of what? Knights Ridge's biggest rape scandal? I don't think so." "No! That someone actually likes me and not just as their second choice."

Serena cocked her head to one side picking up her bags. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" "Your jealous because I'm not your little sidekick anymore. Or some guys second choice because they couldn't get you and whatever fucking spell you seem to put all over those guys." Serena began walking towards the door Charlotte chasing after her with an evil grin.

"Yeah Okay Charlotte… you seriously need to steal some of your dads Prozac." She said sarcastically as her friend only grew with anger. "When was the last time you got laid?" Charlotte taunted her. "I got to go get class. Maybe you should go down the nurse." Serena begged as whatever Charlotte Myers said never seemed to faze her.

"You're _threatened_." Serena sighed as she walked into her classroom leaving Charlotte in the hallway laughing and shaking her head furiously, alone. "Hey have you seen my sister?" Noah Scott asked walking by his good friend as she blew her dark straight bangs up into the air. "In the library." She huffed before trudging down the hallway.

"Hey Katie." He said coming up behind his sister their two perfectly identical Caribbean blue eyes meeting as Katie talked to another unfamiliar looking girl with long perfect black hair. "Hi! You must be Noah?" Lorelei Miller said standing up furiously shaking Noah's hand. "Yeah?" He asked mildly taken back by her enthusiasm. "I'm Lorelei Miller, I just moved in a couple houses down from your friend Nate." "Oh." Noah said easing down into a chair taken in by her enhancing beauty.

"Kate has told me a lot about you." She continued staring at him taken in by all his features that worked so perfectly well together just wondering what he looked like without a shirt like many of the Knights Ridge girls did in their spare time. "She has?" He asked boldly. Lorelei smiled, his straight across white teeth glimmering in her mouth that on someone else might have been to large but strangely enough worked positively in her favor.

"So where did you move from?" Noah Scott questioned leaning in on to the wooden table. "I was actually living Orange County in California but with my Dad's job we had to move out here…" And the new girl who was thought to have stuck out with a sore thumb was revealed to be not so different. Of course the O.C. was a bigger, _maybe_ richer but it was all the same _really_.


	13. Chapter 13

Fire River

**Chapter 13**

It only seemed to get _colder_ in Knights Ridge as the days trudged on the sunlight becoming shorter and the nights extending for what seemed like years, changes looming into the air as Christmas approached and yet another school break was in every Knights Ridge Prep school student's grasp. Of course many of the families of this small particular rich Connecticut town would be leaving for most of the December months to get baked in the Caribbean sun.

Nate Westerfeld sat on the black curb resting between the main road surrounding Knights Ridge and its slowly moving river and the front lawn of his house. His legs were spread out onto the pavement as he pressed his hands into the cold grass. He yawned as a sudden forced upon companion came wandering down the road. "Hi!" She called with excitement as if she had never seen another human life form.

"Yes?" Nate questioned with out question. "What are you doing out here?... It's _freezing_." Lorelei Miller said taking a sit a few inches away from Nate on the curb, her long black hair swishing back and forth. "A. My parents are home. B. If I go inside they will make me pack for _another_ trip to Aruba and C. my parents are home." He groaned as he looked out into the crowded patch of the woods that lay ahead of him.

Lorelei giggled slightly at what seemed to be Nate's biggest problems. "Is that really what is_ bugging _you?" Nate rolled his eyes for the first time turning over to look at her slightly freckled face. "You know Lore? May I call you Lore...? You don't know me all that well… and _well_ you seem to be kind of _stalk_ing me. So beg my pardon if_ I_ don't wish to spill my guts onto the wonderfully pavement road."

Lorelei smiled again. "I'm not stalking you Nathanial. May I call you Nathanial?" She croaked mocking him. "I like human behavior. I think I might be a biologist or physiatrist sort of thing." Nate released himself into a silent smile. "A Knights Ridge kid who actually wants to _do _something, besides the family business that_ daddy_ owns or because the money is good. Now that is a first." "Now Nathanial as you have reminded me several times. _I'm_ not a Knights Ridge kid." She erupted into a third fit of giggles.

Lorelei was one of the few girls that could keep up with anything that Nate spat at her, and that was mildly refreshing. They would have been a perfect couple if Nate could actually stand her. "So where are you going?" Nate asked his new neighbor as a white car came to a slow stop up the road a bit.

"For break? No where. My parents want to stay in their new home for this "wonderful occasion"." She said making a disgusted face. "Hey Westerfeld." An usual voice called as a figure came walking towards the two sitting on the curb leaving a second black figure sulking on top of the cars hood. "Hey Noah." Nate returned the favor with slightly less enthusiasm.

"Your not sitting with my girl are you?" Noah Scott asked sarcastically his Caribbean blue eyes coming into clear view through the dark night. "Your girl? You mean the girl who you've decided to wait till she comes back from Paris in three weeks to actually nip that sexual tension in the rear? Your girl who isn't officially your girl yet? Or the girl who left about three hours ago from this dreadful town? Oh wait…" Noah spoke loudly as she sat down on the curb next to his best friend also cutting him off. "Okay Nate. I see it's only Lorelei. _Now _shut up." They both smirked.

"Hello." Lorelei muttered resting her chin on his hand being propped up by her model like legs. "Who's that by your car?" She muttered. "My sister." Noah said regretfully. "She refused to stay home for the rest of the vacation since my parents left again _without _us, but still refuses to come over here." Noah nudged Nate in his rib. "Anyone know why?" They all stayed silent except for of course Lorelei.

"Kate! Katie over here!" She said waving off to the white SAAB out in the distance. "I love your sister. She such a doll!" She continued as the black figure slowly inched towards the curb where the threesome was sitting. Nate muttered something between his perfectly kissable lips that was unbearable to the human ear. "Hey." Katie Scott said quietly sitting next to Lorelei.

Nate stared down at the black dry tar leading down the road wishing he could only get up and go inside if A. his parents weren't there and B. these three still wouldn't be on the curb. So he stayed still falling onto the grass letting his head hit into the hard ground.

"How have you been?" Lorelei piped up. "Fine I guess. You?" "Good. I'm always pretty good." She said with glee meanwhile Nate Scott was staring down at Nate who was rolling his eyes more with every second that Lorelei Miller was speaking. "Lorelei will you come with me to my car… I need to get something." He said surprising himself that he was letting his little sister spend alone time, that was needed, with Nate Westerfeld even when he knew he could be a dick.

"Great." Katie said softly crossing her arms. Nate finally opened his eyes as if he had been asleep and shot straight up. Nate looked over as Katie Scott's profile slightly meek and embarrassed to even say anything. "Katie…" he said still staring at her. "What do you want me to say? I haven't talked to you in weeks." She smiled to herself and stood up. "I know." She continued even though that was _slightly _hurtful that she hadn't spoken to him. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"An apology." Katie demanded before walking away back towards her older brother Noah's car. Katie was still mad but more than anything, she knew she was going to milk this for all it was worth. "Where's your friend Charlotte-Marie been?" Lorelei questioned leaning against the car as Nate quickly ran into his house in the backdrop.

"I only met her that once a week or two ago." Noah shrugged. "I have no idea. When ever I fucking see her it's only her car whizzing by on the main road." Lorelei nodded, suddenly jumping as Katie slammed the front door shut. "I better get going." Noah said leaving her to walk down the quiet street alone as the Scott's drove back towards their big empty mansion for what seemed to be three long weeks of an lonely Christmas vacation. But as always Knights Ridge has_ something_ to offer.


	14. Chapter 14

Fire River

**Chapter 14**

Taking one slight breath let a cold white cloud move quickly from your mouth. It was cold and the roads were slippery. And the sudden downfall of snow wasn't making anything better in Knights Ridge as Charlotte and Nate burst through the Scott's front door. "Honey we're home!" Nate Westerfeld cried sarcastically as he slammed the door shut behind him and Charlotte-Marie Myers.

Katie Scott was sitting on the large couch in front of the state-of-the-art television as she slowly turned around her too-large-for-a-freshman-breasts were hanging out through her low-cut camisole and her brown hair was short and wavy, a shiver went through Nate's spine. "He's up stairs with that new girl…again." She murmured slightly waving to Charlotte, once again ignoring the latter.

"Are you parents still gone?" Charlotte asked taking a seat next to Katie. "Yeah, they come home tomorrow. Where have you been?" "Charlotte-Marie won't reveal that information to anyone." Noah called sarcastically as he and Lorelei Miller traveled down the double wide staircase side by side. Charlotte turned a deep shade of red and crossed her arms. "I don't have to tell you guys every friggen' thing you know."

Nate walked back over to the couch taking a seat quickly in a nearby chair sipping at a bottle of corona beer. "We'll find out one way or another. Do the easy way." He grinned as he bit into a lime contorting his face.

"Where's Serena?" Lorelei Miller said awkwardly as sarcastically sat on Nate's lap. "Get the fuck off me!" He cried starting to cringe under the pressure of being in the same room as Katie and having to deal with his new obnoxious neighbor… again. "I think she gets in tomorrow." Noah Scott replied nonchalantly running his fingers through his messy brown hair. His Caribbean blue eyes quickly met with Lorelei as she sat her curvaceous butt onto the table in front of the television crossing her legs, before diverting them again.

"Yeah you _thin_k." Charlotte muttered sarcastically before she glanced down at her watch. "Have somewhere to be Marie?" Nate spat sarcastically as he rolled the empty glass bottle against the carpeted floor across the room. "I can't stay that long." Katie flipped through the different stations before softly landing on the weather channel. "Doesn't look like your going many places." She said walking over to the window before a devastating cold forecast.

"It's a fucking blizzard." She cried as Knights Ridge usual beauty of trees, green grass and a softly moving river was quickly become a white blanket and even from the distance you could see the river freezing over. As Katie Scott searched out onto the snow covered roads a familiar looking blonde godess was trudging up from the steps to the house. She quickly opened the Scott's front door making all but Katie jump.

"Hey guys!" She said dusting the snow flakes from her Ralph Lauren ski jacket and running her fingers through her newly cut blonde bob. "The roads are ridiculous." Serena Allen said with a smile as she walked over to the group of friends huddled around the television set. "And of course the plows won't be here till at least late tonight." Nate muttered in disbelief as Charlotte Myers sunk into her seat.

"I thought you weren't coming home till tomorrow." Noah Scott said getting up from his seat giving Serena tight hug around her slim waist. "I got an earlier plane. _Mrs. _Allen was driving me nuts. And if I had to smell rotten weed for another hour I was going to shoot myself." "So why didn't you stay?" Nate whispered under his breath followed by an erupt laugh that only he understood. "Anyway…" Serena rolled her eyes unzipping her soaking jacket. "I guess were stuck here."

Charlotte slowly pulled her cell phone from her jeans pocket and devastated texted Lucky Davis the older man she seemed to spending all her time with, cooped up in the Hartford Hyatt or her own room when her father was gone, going at it like rabbits. She was looking forward to their rendezvous tonight after buying some new lingerie that was suddenly gave her the feeling of chafing now that she wasn't getting laid tonight.

"Who are you texting?" Serena Allen said sarcastically sitting on the arm rest next to her best friend. The two had hardly talked since their cat fight at school after the thanksgiving break, not that _anyone_ had talked much to Charlotte. "No one." She muttered pressing the send button and slipping the small phone back into her pocket.

"It's freezing in here." Katie said wrapping her arms around her legs as she pulled them to her oversized chest. Noah Scott got up and walked over to the heating thermostat. "Its like on 100 degrees." he said furiously hitting the wall set up with his hand until a loud bashing sound went off from below them in the basement and the house went dark. "Good fucking job." Nate busted with laughter as the rest of the group stayed quiet. "I said was I cold not tired." Katie said yelling at her brother.

"I'll call an electrician." He mumbled taking out his cell phone. "I don't think they're going to get here, if there is no plow." Lorelei said with sound of reason. "Shit." Serena cried sitting on the floor leaning her back against the couch. Another negative of living a life when you never have to do anything for yourself.

"Anyone knows how to fix a thermostat?" Noah questioned walking over to the group of friends. "We're all as rich as you." Nate said again sarcastically. Katie rolled her eyes getting up from her seat. "Where are the flashlights?" "I'll get them." Noah said sadly trudging towards the stairs. "I'll help you." Lorelei said quickly following him to the second floor of the Knights Ridge mansion.

"Awkward silence." Nate Westerfeld said tugging at his Lactose polo. "Maybe for you." Katie Scott said with a quiet smile. "This is going to be a long night isn't it?" Serena Allen said yawning her perfectly kissable mouth opening wide. "Maybe for you." Charlotte Myers agreed. It was defiantly going to be a_ very_ long night.


	15. Chapter 15

Fire River

**Chapter 15**

The constant downpour of icy, wet, cold snow had ceased to desist. It seemed like only more snow poured on top of each other without a thought of stopping in sight. Serena Allen yawned loudly as she closed her eyes, resting her head against the back of the couch. Suddenly with a jump Charlotte's phone began to ring as she nearly rang into the Scott's bathroom calling "I need to take this."

Nate Westerfeld laughed slightly at the sound of her frantic voice the door shutting soon after it. "Where are the fucking flash lights? It's fucking dark." He continued. "No shit." Katie Scott cried sarcastically crossing her arms over her buldging chest as the constant darkness was beginning to make her uneasy. "I'll go check on them okay?" Serena said getting up pulling her blonde bob into a pony tail.

"You mean you'll _check_ on Noah." "You know I'm not as much as a slut as you seem to think I am?" Serena cried standing front of Nate who was rocking back and forth on a chair drinking his second Corona beer. "I believe I _know_ dear Serena." "I'm not that one fucking my da…" She huffed before flaring her arms. "Never mind. I don't give a damn about what you think."

As the room became silent after Serena raced up the houses double wide staircase Nate found himself staring at the black outline of little Katie Scott sitting on the couch. His eyes glittering with a soft silent smile as he finally got up and sat down next to her. "Katie?" He asked looking at her so intently that she was compelled enough to finally look at him.

"Kate I know acted like a dick that night." "Nate it's fine." Katie responded quickly cutting him off shaking with nerves as the subject was brought up again. "You're beating a dead horse." "No _I'm_ not." Nate Westerfeld stammered shaking off his own nerves as these unknown feelings rushed within him.

"I know what I did was wrong, but the reasons I did them weren't." "So attempting to date rape me is okay?" Katie spat as he forced her Caribbean blue eyes to stare into his sparkling perfect ones. Nate slowly shook his head.

"I let what _usually_ control me get the best of me, _but_ somehow when I'm around you I don't seem to care about that stuff…" He smiled to himself as he could hear his words shaking, he was making a spectacle of himself yet again but Nate Westerfeld finally decided that if he could have her to himself it would be alright.

"I seem to only care about being with you… which is actually really weird for me to feel. Maybe I'm not saying this right." Nate grunted scratching the back of his perfect pale neck.

"Kate I'm sorry for what I did… but I'm also sorry since I kind of think… that I may possibly… be falling in love with you." With those three small, beautifully courageous words, Katie Scott broke into a wide bright smile that only she could see in the dark light of the house and jumped up pressing her perfect lips upon his.

Upstairs Serena Allen was walking close to the railing of the hallway gripping it tightly until she found the door she suspected to be Noah Scott's even in this complete darkness. "No? Did you find those flashlights cause'…" She jumped back closing her eyes and covering her mouth with disgust as she saw two figures on the bed, one lying on top of the other. She looked down and her foot was softly entangled around a girl's small pair of underwear.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." She whispered running back to the door and slamming it shut and only then did the two realized that someone had been there. "Shit. Shit. Shit." Noah Scott cried running from the bed and grabbing his boxers. "We got the flashlights at least." Lorelei Miller said quickly getting dressed as Noah ran from the room wearing only his plaid boxers and a t shirt in his hand.

"Serena…" He said softly catching up to a black figure walking towards the staircase with great force. He leaned forward to see her deep blue eyes filling with tears as they ran down her cheeks. Once close enough her firm, freshly manicured hand lifted up and slapped his hard across her model like face.

"Wait Serena." He said dashing after her down the stairs. "Wait for what?" she cried grabbing her bag. "I just…" "Fuck you Noah." She cried slamming the front door shut and just as quickly that she had left she had walked back in her jeans soaking up until her model like knees her hair covered in frost bite.

"I can't get out from the front lawn." Muttered after closing the door shut again from the frigid cold. A shinning light hit the blonde godess from the staircase as Lorelei walked down the stairs, several flashlights in hand, her black hair a mess and her face a permant shade of purple.

The bathroom door opened slowly as Noah was holding a flashlight open to the door shining down on at Charlotte-Marie his own face as white as a ghost still only in his boxers and a t shirt. "What?" She asked oblivious slowly fading out her ridiculous smile.

"Where'd Nate go?" Noah muttered taking his flashlight over to the couch and shining it down on his best friend and little sister sprawled out along the couch, the big breasted Katie Scott laying on top of every Knights Ridge Prep School girls crush sucking face like there was no better time. Except there couldn't be a worse time. It looked like everyone was getting some except the godess who was left in the corner shedding some rarely seen tears.


	16. Chapter 16

Fire River

**Chapter 16**

The snow storm had subsided in the several days of pasting and now the Knights Ridge roads were clear with only puddles of brown slush along the paved street roads. The sun was setting across the river, deepening itself in the brush as the sky set into a dark light. It was the last day of January and especially tonight, more then ever, no one could stop things from changing.

Maybe the sense of urgency upon every Knights Ridge Prep School student was putting a dapper on the New Years Festivals or the damper was only from those who feared change, either way just like the sun was setting into the sky above this small, privileged Connecticut town a cloud hung over the raging block party going on at the end of one of the back roads coincidentally where Serena Allen resided at her not so humble abode.

Most of the adults of Knights Ridge were gone a party in the Manhattan or another late night charity event leaving those who were so inclined to celebrate the new in coming year that already wasn't seeming to bright for those few chosen few. There had already been one complaint from an out of town baby sister but as usual nothing was done.

The music was loud trailing out from one of the surrounding houses it was almost unbearable under all the yelling and steep echoes throughout the high sky. "So at midnight…" Nate Westerfeld said slowly with a bright gleaming smile as fellow prep school girls stared breathlessly as Nate stood with a younger classmate, her large breasts envious of all the girls and guys,_ and_ hand in hand with Knights Ridge no longer most eligible bachelor.

"Yes…?" Katie Scott piped up with a slight smile feeling chilly as Nate shook to the best boyfriend mode and carefully laid his designer sports jacket around her shoulders. "Thanks." She said with a soft smile her perfect teeth bright just showing her perfect happiness. Nate bit his lip as he took her soft; lotion covered hand and bit his lip unable to control his self. Katie suddenly dropped her smile looking down at the ground frantically.

"…we're outside Nate. Sorry." She said jokingly. "Yes but my house is empty _and _inside." Katie slowly dropped his model like hands and crossed her arms over her chest looking regretfully up with her Caribbean blue eyes. "I can't… not now. Not yet." Everything was perfect since they had gotten together but sometimes Katie's younger age made her mildly embarrassed especially with the subject of sex.

"So your back?" Serena Allen said crossing her arms with a sarcastic grin holding a drink of undeniable in one hand standing across from a certain bright blonde hair boy who'd been MIA. "Yes I am, got out early for good behavior." Ryan Baxter said with a grin waving over to his best friend and arch enemy Steve Blackwell who was once again engrossed in his girlfriends Emma's nearly naked body.

"And I see that the fancy rehab of yours had really changed you." Serena said pointing to the blunt he was holding by his lower waist. "Well old habits die hard." He said taking a long drag and blowing the smoke right back Serena's blonde bob. "Hey Serena." A familiar voice said placing his muscular hands on her shoulder. Serena Allen waved off to the flurcent blonde haired boy and continued walking through the party allowing Katie's older brother Noah Scott to follow her.

"Can I talk to you?" "Where's that new girl? Shouldn't you guys be fucking somewhere? Maybe you and Charlotte can hang out more since she has her new mystery sex slave." Serena said harshly filled with angst and anger. Noah took a deep breath realizing winning back any form of the Serena was going to be difficult. More so then he thought.

"Serena we weren't even together…" "That's not an excuse. I'm not just some girl you hooked up with at a party. We were supposed to talk about having _a relationship_. That's good enough as official, even for me." Serena crossed and re-crossed her arms nervously as she took a sip from the cup in her hand, still she kept a slight smile upon her face to ignore early back to school gossip.

"I'm not saying what I did was right…but Serena I…" She shook her head and in a state of weakness Noah leapt forward pressing his lips on hers. Without a shake of the knees or a sense of urgency in her voice Serena leant forward grabbing Noah Scotts wrist that was still outreached and flirtasously pressed her lips closely to his ear and said: "No, you hurt me. I'm sorry but sorry _isn't_ enough?" His soft breath ran across her blonde hair as he responded ever so quietly. "Then what am I suppose to do?"

"_Prove it_." She said with a stern voice before powerfully walking away down the street further into the party, in her four inch Jimmy Choo heels she looked like a model out for revenge. At the end of the road a familiar face was sitting in the passenger's seat in a newly made Mercedes.

"Can't you just stay for like another hour?" Charlotte-Marie Myers pleaded as she stared into the mysterious eyes of her older counterpart named Lucky Davis. "You should hang out with your friends Marie… besides I have a client meeting." Charlotte gasped into a large smile batting her eye lashes furiously as she hesitated to walk deeper into the loud music.

"My father can wait. "It's…. not for your father. I'm sorry darling." Lucky stated patting Charlotte's knee as if it belonged to his pet dog. He smiled his five o'clock shadow apparent even in the dark of the New Years Eve night. "I call you tomorrow, alright?" He

Questioned with a devilish grin. "Alright." He sighed with relief as Lucky an early thirties mysterious PR executive leant in to kiss his high school expert.

Charlotte swooned as she walked out of the lavish car and wandered down the street closer to the party. She often pondered what it was about him, the fact that he was perfect, gorgeous or the fact that their latest escapades were oh so very illegal.

The first person who came into view of Charlotte-Marie's best friend she shook her head to let her dark shadowed bangs fall back in place as she crossed her arms. "Hi." She said in a mock friendly tone. "Oh. Hey Charlotte." Serena Allen said as if nothing was bothering her, as if she was perfect, because compared to most she was. "Nice car."

She said looking sarcastically out onto the horizon of the newest Mercedes driving away from the scene. "Yeah well having a rich boyfriend has its perks." "Boyfriend?" Serena spat hysterically biting her tongue not to laugh out loud. "Jealous?" Charlotte said finding a new sense of self and confidence as she pushed pass Serena and leaving all that she was jealous of behind her. Payback can be a bitch, on all accounts.


	17. Chapter 17

Fire River

**Chapter 17**

The street was quiet, as usual in the small town. The tiny off road quiet from the brush of the wind from the river too far away to reach, and the resistant cars sticking to the main road following along that same river. Nate Westerfeld knocked on the large front door his soft dimples showing perfectly along his cheeks as he smiled mischievously his hands pushed deep into his designer jean pockets.

"Mr. Westerfeld!" Mr. Scott called as he opened up the Scott's beautiful Knights Ridge mansion. "Nice to see you again." He continued firmly shaking hands with the young man. "You too." Nate said searching the rooms with his sparklingly eyes. "I think Noah is just in his room… NO!" He called quickly. "Actually I'm here to see Katie." Nate interrupted quickly sticking his hands back into his pocket.

"Oh. Hmp." Mr. Scott grunted under his breath as he once again called out into the somewhat empty house. "Yes daddy?" Katie Scott said trudging out from her room her arms crossed just under her buldging breasts as she looked down upon both her father and her boyfriend and a confused and happy face fell upon her. "Oh. Hi Nate." She said continuing to slowly walk down the stairs.

"Nate said that he was here to see you. Not Noah." Katie smiled again anxiously and began to giggle her perfect white teeth glowing. "Did I forget to tell you that me and Natie are dating? That's funny…" A blank face fell upon Katie Scott's father, one without any sort of feeling or emotion hidden inside of it.

"Dating huh?" Nate and Katie nodded simutansiouly. "Katie can I talk to you a minute?" He questioned moving over only about five feet closer to the large living room couch. "Do you think dating your _older_ brother's friend is a good idea? I mean especially when you're going to boarding school?"

She giggled again hearing a thought that consisted mostly around Katie Scott and not her brother or what her parents wanted, directly at least, was such an odd notion. "I told you already I'm not going to boarding school." She said taking Nate Westerfelds hand her Caribbean blue eyes running across her fathers once last time. "When did you say that?" Mr. Scott mumbled as his daughter walked up stairs hand in and hand with an older boy.

"Where have you been?" Katie shrieked once she closed the bedroom door behind them quickly kicking dirty clothes to the side of the wall as she walked deeper into the large set room. "I haven't seen you since before school on Friday."

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't called." He replied calmly. Katie raised her right eyebrow ever so slightly that only she could see the strain in her pale skin. "Are you still made about New Years?" She continued her brown hair perfectly straightened are she crossed her arms as she quickly walked into the bathroom to change our of the boxers shorts she was wearing and into jeans.

"I already told you I wasn't mad." Nate said falling back onto the bed. His voice harsh as she rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. "So when you stormed out of your house in only your boxers and shirt to drive me home, after I already told you no earlier, you weren't mad?" Katie responded harshly. One thing she was never afraid to do was stand up to Nate Westerfeld and what ever foolish things he said, which was new for him.

"Nope." He grunted sitting up again on the bed. "How come you didn't tell your dad we were dating?" He finally asked. "I actually did, but he doesn't listen to anything unless it's Noah who is saying it." She murmured something between her soft glossed lips and continued. "I'm surprised I could actually get a reaction out of him." She giggled sitting on top of Nate's lap.

"So are we okay?" Katie Scott said her cold breath brushing across Nate's soft model like skin. He waited a moment and broke out into a gleaming smile and nodded his head. "Kate?" "Yeah?" His lips quivered as he stared into her Caribbean blue eyes. "I love you."

Only down the hall in the Scott's Knights Ridge mansion inside of Noah Scott's room, it was silent with an awkward half sexual and half angry silence rushing within the warm room. "So how have you been?" Lorelei Miller asked sitting on top of the bed literally twiddling her thumbs as she intensely stared down at them.

"I saw you Friday night right?" Noah mumbled sweetly looking at the wall in front of his desk. "But we didn't do much talking." She giggled finally looking up and walking towards Noah Scott on the other side of the room. "Yeah I guess not." He still mumbled quietly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Lorelei continued as her long black hair fell below her shoulders as she softly began to press into his shoulders.

"Yeah I'm just tired I guess." Noah responded struggling to wiggle out from her messy grasp. Lorelei Miller slumped. She just moved into the small town of Knights Ridge just over a month ago and already she had grouped in with the most gossiped and watched of the Knights Ridge Prep school kids. She was from Orange County maybe even more prestigious than her new town but certainly not any more sane.

Noah Scott sighed across the room his Caribbean blue eyes the same as his sister and father fell to the ground. Knights Ridge wasn't the typical place for one night stands, or several of them, but Lorelei didn't seem to be pressing the issue, and his heart was too broken to mend.

"Seriously, can you burn that thing out?" Serena Allen whined as she flipped through the television channels, while she lounged on the Allen's living room couch draped by a cashmere throw blanket. "Do you know how much this shit costs?" Tag Foster cracked as he took another drag of marijuana.

Tag's dark eyes almost made him seem unwanted in the Knights Ridge Mansion and as far as the blonde godess was concerned he wasn't and neither was her not so darling step mother. "Like you don't have enough money." She mumbled as she turned up the television volume in hopes to drown out the insistent heavy breathing.

Tag giggled as he pressed the blunt into a small ash tray sitting on the table taking in one last long deep breath. "You've never done it?" He responded in almost disbelief. "What's the point? Between you and your mother…" Serena began to trail off her deep blue eyes seemed to be permanently drooped in the past few weeks as she continued to walk around the house in old sweats.

"So when _is your_ mother coming home?" Serena asked dragging her long perfectly manicured nails through her short blonde hair as she yawned. "Tuesday?" Tag mumbled not sure if what he was saying was the truth. "Yeah, Tuesday I think." He got up off the couch and began shuffling his feet along the beautifully white carpet.

"So you mind if I have a party?" Serena asked sweetly flashing her perfect-I – always - get – what – I – want - smile. As she turned around letting her glossy lips slowly curve downward Tag Foster was already gone, disappearing behind the curling staircase. "I guess that's a no." Serena Allen said mischievously pulling out her cell phone from her Victoria secrets Pink sweatpants, her dirty little secret.

"Why don't you call Serena?" Mr. Myers questioned as he adjusted his glasses on his nose bridge staring down at a stack of papers in his dimly lit office. "I don't mind helping you daddy." Charlotte-Marie Myers said quietly as she glanced down checking her blank phone again.

"Are you guys in another tsk?" He asked softly. Charlotte quietly ignored her father as she high lighted another November 10th phone call on the sheet lying in front of her. "Is this case important?" She asked meekly to her father. He jumped at the sound of her voice ever so quiet and placed his pen down on his desk.

"Yes, actually very. I have Lucky working triple time on PR." Charlotte's heart fluttered. "Really!" She shrieked standing up letting her phone fall hard onto the wood floor. "Yes." Mr. Myers muttered angrily adjusting his glasses again. "Can I go upstairs now?" Charlotte said contradicting herself as she headed for the door before her father could have gladly answered.

She sat on her wide soft bed fumbling with her cell phone as she blew hot air from her mouth up at her dark thick bangs across her forehead. After texting Lucky Davis's cell phone several times earlier that day she began to worry without an answer. But he was probably at home now working on her father's big case.

She smiled looking down at the second number that was typed in next to the older handsome mans name. Charlotte Myers had never called his house before in fear that he still lived with him mother and that all her love she had mustered up for him would die, but she was too anxious to wait any longer and risked it.

The phone began to ring on the other side once, twice, three times… "Hello?" A quiet tiny phone questioned into the phone. "Lucky?" Charlotte asked deeply disappointed. There sounded a large noise before another louder voice picked up on the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" She asked worriedly. "Is Lucky there?" Charlotte asked even more confused.

"He can't come to the phone now, can I take a message?" The woman asked as she harshly yelled at the child like voices in the background. "Sure… Tell him Charlotte called and that I know my father's case is very important but that I miss him very much and that I love him! Don't forget that." She squealed nearly jumping up and down on the bed. The voice on the other end was quiet before she huffed something and the phone slammed down leaving Charlotte on the phone not hanging up again until the sound of a new text message tuned in: _Party at Serena's tonight. 2$ input for the kegs._


	18. Chapter 18

Fire River

**Chapter 18**

Knights Ridge was oddly quiet. The trees didn't rustle through the constant breeze running through the air and as the river ran through the middle of the town its rushing water never made a noise. Towards the latter end of the small town the Allen's house was quickly filling up.

Half the fun was having to wake up for school the next day battling the hang over, which was maybe why the alcohol seemed to piling up higher and higher as the front door to the ever adoring mansion continuously swung back and forth as the house filled with Knights Ridge Prep students by day and partiers by night.

"You want some?" Tag Foster said blowing a puff of smoke from his mouth into his step sister's face. "No! Thank you." She said angrily as she took a sip from her red plastic cup that sat in her hand as Tag slowly got up and walked into the smaller room next door where the air was quickly filling up with the dust of marijuana.

"He's a gem isn't he?" Lorelei Miller said awkwardly as she took Tag's seat that he left behind. Her freckles running along the top of her cheeks and her chest sparkled even in the dim light and her dark long hair ever so slightly brushed against Serena Allen's arm which made her shake. "Yup." Serena finally replied sarcastically.

"It's funny I didn't recall sending you a text." Serena slighted as she darted her eyes towards her new classmate and took another sip. "I guess this town is small." She added giggling slightly to lighten her tone. "I was actually with Kale… when he got the text." Lorelei said with a smile catching up to the game of it all. "You know Serena…" Lorelei continued with a more solemn voice.

"Katie hi!" Serena Allen interrupted flying her cup into the air let little droplets topple down on Lorelei dark hair as her own blonde bob swung back and forth as little Katie Scott came to a stop her hand dropping from Nate's and the two sat down on a couple of chairs across from the girls.

"Hey." Katie said with ease her brown hair curled into a crisp pony tail at the back of her head. Next to her Nate Westerfeld placed an empty bottle of beer on the ground and grabbed another from Ryan Baxter as he walked by and continually drank from it. "Thirsty buddy?" Serena cracked sarcastically as she took a sip of her own cup. Nate looked hastily between the three girls and answered: "yeah." In an exasperated voice as he took another sip.

Katie's heart was still thumping loudly in her chest as she thought about the coming minutes, the coming hours; the coming days of what she was suppose to say after that. The three words she always wanted to hear but were never ready for and she never got to answer him, in any form which was the foremost reason why Nate was now sweating "Balls" of the sort and drinking alcohol in the same amount as his own weight.

"Hell-o." Noah Scott said strangely standing in front of the group a glass in each hand as he handed one over to Lorelei. He glanced over at his best friend Nate who was quickly downing this third beer as his hand softly groped his younger sisters upper thigh, he swallowed hard and easily looked away into Serena's deep blue eyes.

"Hi" Nate bellowed as he took a deep breath setting the beer bottle down. "Can I talk to you a minute?" Katie whispered pressing her soft moist lips up to Nate's who making him quiver down his spine. "Yeah sure." He said sweetly following Katie towards the stairs of the house leaving the plenty of alcohol behind.

As the couple left Noah still lingered between the two girls his Caribbean blue eyes frantically spinning around the room as he held his drink close to his heart. "so where's Charlotte?" He finally blurted out a little too loud then needed. "Not here." Serena muttered when she realized that the question was directed towards her.

"Look… I'll be right back." Lorelei Miller said standing up practically stuffing her empty cup into Noah's hand leaving the two perfect-but-not-together-couple alone to soak in their own miserable silence. "So are we done here?" Serena finally blurted her voice harsh and rasps. "Done with what? You haven't said one word." Noah replied his own voice becoming bitter with the more freezing temperatures that Serena blew his way with every passing day.

"And neither have you. So there." She continued with a slight jump to her step as she stood up from the couch flashing a smile as a small group of partiers walked by. "Come here." Noah said grabbing onto her model like hands as tightly as possible as he pulled her out of the closest door which lead them into the linen closet. "Wow." Serena sarcastically muttered as even through the darkest of the tight space her could see her dark eyes staring into his, with a slight sense of wishful thinking that perhaps she missed him.

"I miss you." Noah blurted out as he ran his hand down the back of his shaggy hair thinking that maybe he shouldn't have had that last drink. "I mean I well… yeah. I miss you." He repeadted himself sounded somewhat defeated.

Upstairs was quiet as if the party was non-existent just a few feet behind the closed door where Nate Westerfeld sat on one of his closest friend's beds right across from Katie Scott, his younger girlfriend. He shook his leg nervously as he constant droplets of sweat seemed to sit softly along his soft skin.

As they walked up the stairs Katie had a speech within her head of what to say but now as she sat nearly in the middle of the bed looking at him, she couldn't help but smile. "Come here." She said with a sexy undertone to her voice as she leaned forward grabbing the back of Nate's hair as she fiercely pressed her lips upon his.

The contact eased Nate's body and mind as he leaned over her his hand rising up and down her shirt until his finally pulled it off completely throwing it to the ground like a piece of garbage. Sometime later Nate's hand lay trickling across the brim of little Katie Scott's underwear fumbling with the words and actions to move forward with and this time the three words flew: "I love you." He mumbled in her ear. "I love you too." She whispered as if it was a checked flag yelling okay go!


	19. Chapter 19

Fire River

**Chapter 19**

After the bright morning sun burned all the eyes who attended the late night party the school bell rang across the town, Knights Ridge Prep was in session to the dismay of those who were captured inside of it. Perhaps the one and only bright tail and bushy upper classmen on this particular Monday morning was Charlotte.

Her hair was perfectly straight and shinning, her dark straight across bangs were newly trimmed and the whites of her eyes were wide and gleaming. Of course she had hours to groom her self the night before as she waited breathlessly by the phone for Lucky Davis to call her back, the call as expected never came.

Charlotte-Marie Myers tapped her finger on the table top as she sat in the homeroom her foot anxiously shaking as she listened to party stories from the night before at her_ best _friends house. She received a text from Serena but as always she rather had hung out with Lucky so she stayed put.

"So where were you last night?" Serena Allen said her long smooth arms crossed over her chest as she towered over Charlotte in her black leather kitten heels. "I had something to do." "Or someone?" Serena added sarcastically taking the seat next to her long time friend. Charlotte stared back at her with an critizing eye, more then ever lately Serena seemed to have a negative out look on everything, her eyes seemed sad and depressed if you looked far enough into them.

Serena Allen was the reaming goddess of Knights Ridge yet no one seemed to understand that she had lost the only two people she really cared about. "How was the party?" Charlotte continued licking off the fresh coat of Chanel lip gloss off her lips. "Therapeutic." Serena added before popping a tic-tac into her mouth and smearing on a taste of Chap Stick before the second bell of the day rang letting most of the students cringe at the noise and looking for another Advil in their bags.

Outside in the hallway a smaller meek Katie Scott was standing at her locker, her head pushed so deep inside of it you wondered if she was ever planning on coming out. Her short curly hair bounced across her shoulders as a soft touch across her hip gave her a jumpy feeling. "Hi." Nate whispered seductively into her ear, his warm breath brushing across her skin.

She grunted something under her breath as she slammed the grey shining metal door shut and continued strutting down the crowded hallway. "Nice to see you too." Nate Westerfeld said reaching for her hand. Nate's hair was a mess which only made him that more attractive as on looking jealous girls watched the couple parade through the halls. His eyes were shinning so bright in a way they hadn't in months and he had this welcome back kotter look on his face, and Nate was defiantly back, at least his pants were.

"Kate… Kate" He called catching up with her quickly she turned around her Caribbean blue eyes wide and doe like bambi as Nate pulled her into the hallways corner. "Are you okay?" He asked breathing into a wide white smile as he grabbed her forearm. Her eyes quickly moved back and forth searching for something that would make her feel at peace.

"We had sex last night Natie." She said with out a chirp in her voice as she anxiously whispered and looked around at the same time. "I know." Nate replied a little too happy a slight giggle running through the air. Even when you heard the newly sounded rasp of his voice you could hear the internal fight between old Nate Westerfeld, ladies man and perfect gentleman at the same time, wise cracking and external perfectionist and new Nate Westerfeld perfect boyfriend, sweet, sarcastic and only has eyes for Katie Scott and what she had to offer and not what's underneath her clothes. But after all what did push them together in the first place? Oxymoron.

Katie bit her lip and stared down at the floor. When she finally did look up she continued speaking to stop herself from the embarrassment she knew she would be encountering anyway. "I'm… I was a virgin." "I know." He spoke quickly as he leaned down kissing her soft cheek. "Oh."

"Is that what is bothering you?" The bell sounded again. "I have to get to class." Little Katie Scott said a little too quickly. "Kate wait…" Nate called out fighting against old Nate Westerfeld as he watch his girlfriend deepen into the crowd of rushing students, he himself ducked into a near by classroom and took a seat next to his own friend.

"So my friend has this problem you see." He blurted out a little laughter in his voice as Noah Scott slowly looked over at his best friend his matching Caribbean blue eyes to his sisters apparent. "And when you say that I tend to think its you with the problem since I know everyone you do." "You do know this person, but I promised him I wouldn't say anything."

Noah looked at his friend awkwardly fighting the hangover himself. "Promise." Nate spat before continuing. "So this kid, he has a girlfriend and last night he was at Serena's with everyone else, and well they hit the sack if you know what I mean." Noah yawned as he crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "Yeah I know." He said looking only with the corners of his eyes.

"well he told his girlfriend he loved her that night too, but now he seems to think he might have only done it since he was having a sort of a dry spell you know, sick of walking the dog every other morning." Nate tried to smile but the whole scenario was a little out of range for him, he couldn't even fake one.

"Does he think his girlfriend caught on to it?" "Yeah." Nate replied a little too quickly. "And his girlfriend was a virgin you know, and isn't that kind of a big deal? Especially for girls…except for Serena that is…" "Wait!" Nate swallowed hard in his throat. "Yeah?" He asked meekly shrinking in his own chair.

Noah rolled his shoulders back and stared down at his friend. "Are you talking about my fucking sister?" "You know man, we never really discussed this did we the whole me dating…" "My _little_ sister." Nate shrugged.

As the bell rang the two walked out into the hallway and Noah's voice only grew. "You don't fucking ask me about your sex problems when your dating Katie!" 'But you're my best friend; I didn't think you would know I was talking about me and her-r." He stuttered.

"Your dense you know that man! I can't believe you did that… I can't believe you would do that to anyone." Nate started mumbling an explanation under his breath that Noah swiftly ignored. "I don't know if I'm supposed to play the older brother card and castrate you or the best friend one and rub those balls for luck." Noah scuffed calming down and taking a quick laugh.

"No see, I'm not sure I did do that." Nate said recovering as a few girls waved their way. "I'm just… I'm reeling from that fact that I've been tied down for so long I guess." He said mildly embarrassed. "I know four months of being in a relationship with a beautiful girl tough man." Noah said sarcastically.

"I might love her, I think I do actually, she's beautiful and strong and she throws everything back at me, but she's still naïve and young. But she looks at me like I'm the only one in the world that matters and that scares the shit out of me some days and other days it just makes me never want to let go." By this time Noah had already anxiously disappeared into another corridor ready to leave the conversation leaving Nate alone in the hallway talking to himself and analyzing his problems for once.

"Hi ladies." Noah Scott said softly sitting between Serena and Charlotte-Marie as the bell rang. "Hey." Charlotte mumbled gloomily under her breath. "Serena." He said playfully nudging her elbow as he sat down in the metal chair. With slow reaction Serena Allen slowly looked over at Noah and to her own surprised stared into his Caribbean blue eyes with a smile upon her face.

"Are you actually happy to see me?" Noah questioned his own face shinning as she jumped letting the corners of her mouth fold down again. "didn't she tell you, Serena's a cannibal now." Charlotte mumbled under her breath darkly laughing to herself before stopping to check her blank-un-messaged-phone. "no and no." Serena quickly added with a dark voice before turning back to her desk her mind swinging back and forth.


	20. Chapter 20

Fire River

**Chapter 20**

By the end of that fateful day the only thing that had changed was the state of every Knights Ridge prep kids hang over, that had progressively traveled from a mind altering death sentence, to a head bombing headache to a soft rumble in their stomachs which might have passed as a hint for some much need hang over essentials.

"Do you want a ride?" Noah Scott said throwing his head out the driver's seat of his white SAAB. Serena stared up at him a frown on her face before shrugging her shoulders and jumping into the back seat. She noticed Noah's Caribbean blue eyes looking at her through the rear view mirror oddly but easily ignored him, again.

"So about last night?" Noah said quietly. "You take it back? You don't actually miss me and you were actually just drunk?" Serena Allen belted from her mouth her blonde bob now pulled back into an imperfectly perfect pony tail at the lower end of her head her deep blue eyes fiery. "No I stand my ground, I do miss you Serena. I want to…" He stopped and turned around finally looking at her in the eye.

"Aw. Were guys making up?" Nate Westerfeld said slamming the passengers side door shut; quickly Noah in reaction turned around and pulled the seat belt across his chest, like he ever wore that. Nate continued to slump down in his seat his arms crossed and his mouth shut. "Bad day?" Serena snickered from the back seat.

"_No_, your sister won't talk to me now." He grunted between his teeth. "I talked to her this morning then at lunch she just sat leaving me to look like a fucking moron." Noah smiled weakly as he waved to his sister and Charlotte who were walking towards the car. "That's because I talked to her today, and she kind of realized what you did." Noah blurted out so quickly Nate couldn't react until the two girls had entered the back of the car.

"Hi Kate." Nate said fully turning around in the seat. "My Name is Katie-ie." Little Katie Scott grunted as she pulled her legs to her chest. "You okay Charlotte-Marie?" Nate added as she glanced over at his close friend who was sitting staring at her phone on her lap, his voice was contorted and un-worried. "Yeah. I'm fine. God." Charlotte-Marie Myers said as the white SAAB pulled out from the parking space.

As the car drove around the river dividing through the town on either side of Katie both girls were staring dreamily out the window onto the spring terrain as Nate was on-looking to his girlfriend in the mirror until she noticed and gave him a withering stair. As the car came to a stop Nate hesitated to get out. "Katie can I talk to you?" He asked as he popped open the door. "Nope."

"Anyone want to move up?" Noah Scott asked at the same time as Nate bickered with his sister about coming in. "Nope." Serena answered in the same tone as the littlest Scott. Noah waited for Charlotte's answer until her phone began blaring loudly. "I need to take this!" she nearly screamed. She got out of the car began walking down the street shaking with delight.

"Lucky!" Charlotte forced herself to breath in the rivers fresh air as she now walked slowly up the Knights Ridge main road, as she nearly gave herself a panic attack worrying over nothing at all. Or so it seems.

"I need to see you." He said gruffly over the phone not taking a moment to greet it supposed girlfriend. "Yeah sure, right after school I'll…" "Sweet, can you skip. I need to see you. You can drive on over to my house, make a day of it."

Charlotte grunted crossing her arms as she held the phone against her ear. "House? I thought…" Lucky Davis today had no time for excuses or stories he just wanted an answer, the right answer. "Sure I'll come." Charlotte Myers finally gave in. His voice sounded frantic. "I live on 32 Drexel Avenue, Hartford." And as Charlotte reluctantly hung up the phone she realized she had no idea he lived in Hartford. Not one ounce of a clue.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Nate Westerfeld demanded as he shut his bedroom door behind himself and Katie who was already sitting crossed legged on his bed. Katie Scott waited a moment and got off the bed her arms crossed and her own Caribbean blue eyes stern. "Did you know I was a virgin before we had sex? Or did my brother tell you or something?"

Nate looked down at the ground as he reached back scratching the back of his neck with his long muscular arms. "Westerfeld did you tell me you loved me to get into my pants!?" "Now look Kate… I know what Noah said to you but…" "But nothing."

Nate let his arms fall to his sides but his better instincts caught up to him as he jumped forward wrapping his arms around his younger girlfriend. "I _do _love you Kate." He took a deep breath her short curly hair brushing across his face, its honey almond scent rushing through his senses. "but last night… I might have said them for the wrong feelings." And Katie went for her better instincts and pushed back from Nate her hands staying intact to his chest.

"You _what?"_ Her voice was gripping and angry, a knife cutting through every breath. "But I'm saying it now for the right reason, I love you." Nate pleaded in an almost puppy dog way. "Can you really not control yourself Nate? If you love me that why would you do that?" And the boy who has an answer for everything suddenly fell short.

A soft voice in the back of Nate's Westerfelds perfectly gorgeous head kicked in, the old Nate Westerfeld who just wanted to yell back. "You wanted it, you wanted me!" Nate cried loudly. "Admit it because Kate whether you believed I love you or not, you still had sex with me last night. Better than that_ I_ was the drunk one! so if anything…" And Nate immediately regretted his last words, his last breath his total existence. "Go-to-hell- Nate." Katie Scott said slamming the bedroom door shut letting a noise ring out all across Knights Ridge.

Not too far off in the distance both Noah and Serena were sitting in the White SAAB, Noah completely turned around in his seat only to look into her deep blue eyes as she sat somewhat silently. "I can't pretend like it didn't happen No, so if that is what you're asking…" "It's not." Noah Scott added quickly.

A smile creeped upon his face, a smile that hadn't been seen anywhere around Lorelei Miller. Serena Allen shrugged a soft hidden smile upon her own face, but as usual a stubborn attitude behind it. "but I cant… I _can_ only be friends." She grunted. "I can't do what was…" "Before." Noah grunted under his breath. In Knights Ridge there seemed to be a lot of before and afters. But those bright afters do come with a price, just like every Fendi purse, jimmy choo shoe or Armani tux.


	21. Chapter 21

Fire River

**Chapter 21**

It was still early the Hartford breeze brushed against Charlotte-Marie Myers black Jag just as she pulled into an un-expecting driveway, one she thought hadn't existed. Slowly she got out of the car pulling her dark hair from a high pony tail letting all of its contents fall onto her back in long waves, her heart was beating as soon as a shadow walked past the front window of the house and the big wide door suddenly opened.

The neighborhood was beautiful and looked like it was purely made just to be chased into other people's faces for not being good enough. "Lucky!" Charlotte cried as he stood in the doorway, his beard more gruff then she had hoped for and his green eyes so half and half, somewhat happy and another part of it deeply saddened.

"Hi Marie." He said hugging his body close to hers letting his hand graze over her butt as if it would be the very last time they would ever touch. "I thought you lived-d in a… apart-ment." Charlotte said stuttering as her eyes were drawn to a group of picture frames aligned on the majestic looking stone mantel above the fire place.

"Who are these of? Your sister?" She asked worriedly as she looked back at Lucky Davis who was standing shamefully behind her his masculine hands stuffed into his slacks pockets. "Are these your nieces and nephews?" Charlotte began to demand with her voice as her sudden smile slowly faded her eyes fallen to the state that Lucky's now sat in permanently without the hidden look of happiness.

And just as quickly as Lucky Davis had lead his naive high school junior mistress to the elevator of a swanky Hartford hotel, he just as quickly dropped her to the ground a bomb quickly following her. Charlotte-Marie stood silent for a moment just staring into his green eyes dumbfounded her face was blank, her lips pursed and glossed with Chanel vamp lip gloss. "You're married?" She asked hypothetically with an almost giggle and laughter to her voice as a soft, weak smile now sat on her face.

"When you called yesterday that was my wife… her-r name is" Lucky said softly looking down at the ground almost too ashamed to even look at Charlotte as if he knew all the things she had silently planned in her head. "No. I don't need to know her name." Charlotte replied with a rasp to her voice that was rarely, if ever heard before.

She swallowed deep in her throat a dry crack running down the middle to her heart. "You-u have kids _too_?" Her face contorted to a disgusted expression and she turned back around to look at the pictures once again. "Jesus Christ you have three fucking kids!" She said turning back around her face burning red by now, Charlotte-Marie was a ticking bomb from the very start and she was about to blow up.

"What did he say to you?" Lorelei Miller spat loudly as she crossed her arms over her some-what flat chat, just waiting for every last word that according to Katie she would never hear. "It's not important." Katie Scott said slamming her locker door shut as the Knights Ridge prep school bell rang through the hallways. "He looks like shit if that makes you feel better." Lorelei said in a maternal voice and suddenly as her voice obnoxiously screeched Katie understood why Nate had hated her so much but now was hardly the time to agree. "Look I got to do something before class." Katie said crossing her arms. "Alright, see you hun."

Katie Scott walked down the hallway hearing quiet whispers and slight glances as she continued walking biting her lip profusely. After she hooked up with Nate Westerfeld at his party back in November everyone knew, what about now that she had sex with him? Most Knights Ridge kids thought that being so secluded from the rest of the world was like a permanent vacation, but what about when you needed somewhere to escape to?

Nate Westerfeld was leaning against a clear wall of the school hallway. A small group of several junior and senior girls crowding around him and as Katie's eyes came across this picture he looked like anything but shit. Katie quickly rushed by the scene but she didn't go unnoticed by Nate's glowing eyes.

"So when are you having another party Natie?" One girl begged as she flirtasously brushed her hand across his arm, drawing his wondering eyes back to her too-much-plastic-surge-Ned-face. "Yeah when are you _Natie_?" Serena Allen interrupted from behind the shorter faker-blonde, Serena's arms crossed and a sarcastic grin upon her face even her droopy sad dark blue eyes despaired. "Excuse me." Nate muttered under his breath as he pushed by the girls and followed Serena down the hallway. "What do you want?" He continued gruffly.

Serena smiled again. "What are you doing Nate?" "What are you talking about Serena? Don't make me listen to your shit, not today." Nate scratched the back of his head, as for once in his life he seemed like he might have been slightly embarrassed, and shy and maybe even humbled. Who knew a little-big-breasted-girl could do such a number on one formally-cocky-beautiful-boy.

"Over there with those girls. " Serena responded with a stable voice, sounding almost happy for once in the last several months. Nate laughed harshly. "I'm sorry I told that fucker that I loved her and then she broke up with me." "And who could that fucker be?" Serena belted.

"My sister." Noah Scott said rounding the corner coming up on the opposite side of his best friend Nate. "What_ is_ this? Screw with Nate day, cause' as I already informed this one of here, I'm not in the mood." Nate pounced as he pointed towards Serena. Noah took a deep breath. "I'm not trying to screw with you man but…" "But what? We broke up. Like that never happened before."

Noah let out a warm breath shaking his head. Suddenly Nate's glowing eyes glimmered for a slight second as his eyes caught site of someone walking down the stairwell. "That wasn't her man, that wasn't her…" Noah said with a hint of pity for his friend. "…who?" Nate said his eyes still stuck on the one spot his voice distant and sad.

"I got to go." Serena said crossing her arms. "Going to collect your pay for last night?" Nate muttered under his breath harshly, not even loud enough for Serena to hear but to make himself feel better for her bringing up the subject. Still as Knights Ridge's raining godess walked down the hall, a strut in every step she caught the eyes of almost every guy who she passed.

"Nate…?" "Your sister broke up with me okay No? Can we not have the rest of my life revolve around that?" Noah nodded as the bell rang for a second time, the two boys turning into the classroom. "I suppose." Noah Scott finally replied his Caribbean blue eyes twinkling from his new found hope. A hope that the only two people in the world always seemed to have lost on that very two day as everyone ganged it back.


	22. Chapter 22

Fire River

**Chapter 22**

Knights Ridge was descending from its cold, frigid weather now that it was pushing mid march. The green leaves only beginning to bloom over the bare tree limbs, the decaying lawns brightening with color and small flowers blooming at every corner. It was another Saturday night and the town was completely silent thus far, although it was only about two in the afternoon.

By now most of the parents of Knights Ridge's finest had left for one of the biggest charity events of the year hosted in Manhattan, where their rich counterparts lived. The small children were shipped off to Hartford or cramped up inside of their mansions out of town baby sisters glowing with the cash paid job. 

While Knights Ridge prep school students were left waiting by the computer or phone for the first person to budge and open up their home for all to party within, three guesses of who will break first. And most likely he's already toasted.

"I should have just gone with mom and dad." Katie Scott muttered under his breath as she sat on the Scott's couch her lean legs crossed over one another as the television sat on mute. "Katie don't even pretend you rather be with all those stuffies." Lorelei Miller said making the following three counterparts cringe at her voice. 

"Well there isn't much going on here is there Lorelei?" Noah muttered sarcastically beginning to get fed up with his newest classmates Constance presence and maternal nurturing. For a girl from Orange County she turned out to be nothing more than Nate Westerfeld expected from the gecko, but he's another story. 

"Don't you guess think that someone will have a party?" Serena cried as sweetness to her voice of hope. "I mean its still early right?" Her deep blue eyes glowed as she checked down at her phone that for once had no messages. "I hope not." Katie said covering her Caribbean blue eyes with her hood as she flipped it over his beautiful young, not so naive head. 

"Have you talked to him yet?" Lorelei asked softly from the opposite end of the couch before Noah nudged her harshly in the hip making her let out a loud cry. "Talk to whom?" Katie questioned with a deep muffled voice waiting for the answer that never came since it was never needed. 

"I can't waste an outfit like this just sitting here." Serena bellowed flying out her legs from the couch to show off her new extra short white-nearly-see-through-in-the-right-light-almost-a-go-go-dress-but-really-an-exspenive-designer-club-dress and new undoubtly Christen Loubitan heels with the red souls. 

Noah's matching eyes to his sisters were caught by the three girls glancing slightly too long at Serena's long legs, perfect skin and expressive navy blue eyes as his own glided up her body. And while Serena and Noah's reconciliation might have been as awkward as their fight his immortalizing glance gave Serena a shrill of desire that she long missed. 

Charlotte-Marie Myers was sitting quietly on the curb outside of her Knights Ridge real state paradise. While Mr. Myers was among the few adults left in the town, he was also the only one still at work, with none the less her thirty something PR executive in tow. 

This didn't go unnoticed by Charlotte as his green eyes grazed over her perfect jail bait body as she passed by her father's office door. She walked outside to possibly slash his Mercedes tires or have it towed to some far off land but walked out onto an empty street no car in sight. 

It had been slightly under a week since she had last seen him, smelt him or heard from him. He had called several times leaving threatening voice mails after Charlotte had told him she would tell her father of their affair, his wife and/or the police and scream like the boy who cried wolf but all in all Charlotte hadn't done much talking since Monday, she never liked to be wrong and lately she had been oh so very wrong. 

Suddenly a silver Benz pulled up to the curb not too far from where Charlotte was sitting giving her a scare directing her to stand up swiftly smoothing out her perfectly fit "seven" skinny jeans and pull down her low cut boutique tee shirt. 

A woman was sitting in the drivers seat looking out at Charlotte with a puzzling harsh look, her starchy blonde hair looked so faded you knew it was real, and as she emerged from the car her face was unmissable. "Hi, I'm Charlie Davis." She said almost pleasantly as she reached her hand out to Charlotte. "Charlotte-e My-yers." She replied with a quick stutter as her heart jumped a beat as she wondered if she knew who she was just as Charlotte had known who the woman was. 

"Oh the bosses daughter, darling that I ran into you." Charlie replied biting her bottom lip. Her eyes narrowed in on Charlotte's taking in her whole presence, but still marinating a pleasant expression although her eyes were taken over by the devil. "So you're the woman-girl, my husband seems to be fascinated with." 

Charlotte swallowed hard in her throat which had gone dry without an answer. "How old are you? Sixteen, seventeen?" Charlotte took in another deep breath waiting for Lucky Davis's wife to slap her across the face. "I didn't know he was married." Charlotte sputtered out, her words so quick and quiet the older woman had to take a minute to play it back in her head. 

"There's a hook to a thirty one year old man fucking his bosses high school daughter and it never leads back to an empty apartment." Charlie croaked. "If you think he loved you back, your wrong. Lucky loves no one but himself, so I suggest you go back to your little friends and daddy's credit card." As the woman spoke her voice came increasingly kinder although her eyes stayed glaring deep into Charlottes. Just across the lawn the front door of the Myers mansion opened up Lucky Davis himself walking out a briefcase in hand, a five o'clock shadow and a look of despair. Charlie Davis glances over but quickly returned to gaze with Charlotte. "You weren't the first Charlotte… and you damn well won't be the last." She spoke before walking away slamming the drivers seat door of the Benz shut allowing Charlotte to nearly faint as Lucky followed suit of his wife before driving far into the distance until Charlotte-Marie was just a tiny spec in a long line of nothing. 

"Where too Westerfeld?" Steve and Ryan said rolling in two oversize kegs through the open doorway of the Westerfelds somewhat empty home. Nate Westerfeld was sitting on the couch only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt several empty beer bottles scattered on the floor around him and another full one in his hand. "Just put them in the bathtub I guess." "Yes because that's obvious." Steve Blackwell muttered under his breath as he followed as he was told Ryan Baxter mocking his tone as he pushed the second keg behind him.

"Party at my house, since you faggots are lazy bitches." Nate keyed into his cell phone sending it out to the precedence of his address book. Over the past week, Nate's normal sarcastic, angry, honesty self had doubled and so had his popularity among the girls and guys making his house as usual the perfect place to party. Ryan and Steve emerged and both took seats around the couch in which Nate was sitting on. 

"Don't light that shit in here." Nate cried throwing a pillow at Ryan Baxter as he attempted to light the blunt he was holding in his hand, only missing his vibrant whiteish-blonde hair by a few centimeters. Steve took a deep breath and looked over at the pathetic image in front of him. "Nate man… have you talked to her?" He finally asked. "Fuck off." Nate barely muttered under his breath. 


	23. Chapter 23

Fire River

**Chapter 22**

The quiet town on the river, Knights Ridge, was beginning to liven up now as the sun was setting to the east and the moon rising up over the clouds to the west. Though most of the parents were gone to a big charity events with their Manhattan counter parts, the teenagers were left behind ready to party till their life's were just a distant memory left in the abyss. 

Though the house was still fairly empty compared to the amounts of Knights Ridge prep kids who were expected to show up, the kegs were flowing into the little plastic red cups, the line going in and out of the bathroom was quick and long and most importantly a tipsy breath rang through every party goer. 

"Are you kidding me No?" Katie Scott screeched as she sulked in the back seat of the white SAAB as she her older brother came to a slowing stop. "You told me we were going to Charlotte's." "When do we ever go to Charlottes?" Noah Scott cracked sarcastically as he turned the engine off leading to Serena and Lorelei popping open the back seat doors. 

"I can't go in there." Katie cried as she crossed her arms slowly coming out from the front seat of the car. "I guarantee you Nate will be too drunk to even see you." Lorelei Miller popped in with her maternal behavior. "You're not going to just sit home all night silly; you'll have a good time." Serena Allen said perkily as she groomed her self quickly in her reflection through the car door. 

"Come on you baby." Noah croaked as he lifted his arms up resting each one upon Katie and Serena, Lorelei slumming behind them. As they pushed through the open door of the Westerfelds house was crammed, the music blaring loudly from an implacable location. 

"I'll go get some drinks." Noah mumbled under his breath as Serena Allen quickly agreed to tag along. Katie slowly wondered through the party, ducking between the football players and skimpily dressed girls and into the kitchen where an array of hard alcohol was shuffled along the long counter. 

"Hell-o Katie Scott." Matthew a familiar looking senior boy said coming up from behind Katie stuffing a filled cup into her hands. "What's this?" She asked coldly looking down at the clear liquid and back up at the boy who had once stolen her shirt and thrown her into the frigid October river. 

"Just some rum and a dab of sprite. It might be a little strong." Matthew continued with a smirk. Katie waited a moment. "A peace offering." The boy suggested as he saw her hesitate until she finally took a large sip and let it gradually fall down her throat. "Strong is good." Katie said nearly choking on the drink as another party goer yelled over to Matthew. "See you Katie Scott."

"Hey man." Noah Scott said coming up behind the Westerfelds living room couch. Nate let his head fall back to the couches rim looking up at the reigning god and godess of Knights Ridge. "When'd you get here?" Nate Westerfeld grumbled as he slowly rose from the couch and stood in front of both Noah and Serena. "Not too long ago." Noah continued. 

Nate glanced over at Serena with his dim light eyes and let out a cold breath. "And she is already wasted…" He mumbled causing Serena to snap back to his attention. But quickly bit her lip under Noah's concern as he nudged her side letting his response go to a falter. "Is Charlotte coming?" Nate shrugged as a group of senior guys went rushing into kitchen with such commotion that the threesome was beckoned to follow. 

As the threesome reached the kitchen they were greeted with a ghastly disturbing sight to only their eyes while the rest of the guys were left hooting and hollering for more. Two brunettes were on top of the long counter leading through the Westfield's kitchen, their tops dropped to the ground and their arms swinging around each other as they dances suggestively. 

The were both too drunk to see straight as Charlotte-Marie Myers made her first appearance of the night next to little Katie Scott nothing was to be imagined as they danced around each other just coming that bit closer to dropping their Victoria secret bras all together. 

The three friends pushed forward and stood in front of the two girls up on the counter. "Charlotte. Come on hun." Serena cooed holding out her hand but Charlotte swiftly ignored her friends below and continued to dance around thriving on the attention that she rarely got from her classmates. 

"Katie!" Nate cried up cringing as he spoke as her softly manicured hands fingered the clasp of her bra. "What are you going to do Natie? …Maybe what you saw- I don't want to be an s-secret." And just as quickly Nate grabbed the back of her legs, allowing Katie to double back her head and shirtless top hanging over his chest, her legs behind as Nate carried her away from the crowd as they booed. 

Nate slammed the bathroom door shut to the dismay of several drunken girls who were about to toddle in to take another swig from the keg. "Put on your shirt." He said tossing it to Katie as she slumped down on the toilet fumbling with the silk fabric deciding what to do with it. Nate meanwhile coldly turned around waiting a good amount of time before turning his eyes back towards her. The sight nearly killed him.

"Can I go now…now that you ruined my night again?" Katie muttered pulling on the ends of her shirt as she stood up off the toilet stumbling to find her ground. "Sure…" Nate angrily grumbled. "Wait." He quickly denounced. "What Natie?" She asked turning around as she stood in front of the door her Caribbean blue eyes glassed over but still sad as Nate stared into him. His sudden feelings scared him but he knew if he was any drunker he couldn't do it. 

"Katie I love you…" "Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit!" Katie cried somewhat out of character. "Nate let me tell you something, y-you are one of the most beautiful boys I've ever seen but the problem is everyone else seems to notice that too… your not the type that can just stay with one girl because you know there are a billion others out there. And you can't love because to you that's probably just another four letter word." Katie took a deep breath and crossed her arms after swallowing deep in her throat keeping her self from throwing up. 

"But to me love is-is something… and it's not just sex and its obviously not what I had with you. So don't fool yourself. Don't think t-that was because you or a-anything. That was just… blahh." Nate Westerfeld smile slightly as she was not sitting on top of one of the kegs staring at her so intensely it hurt. 

"See that's what I thought too Kate. Buts its not… its just not. I thought that maybe I only said I love you because I was getting bored but _its not._ I thought maybe I was just crazy but _its not_. I said it because I do; I really do Kate if you could just believe that. If you could just listen to me…" Katie's slim back slowly slid down the door of the bathroom landing her to the tiled floor. 

"You saved me." She said ever so softly. "What?" Nate said jumping up at the sound of hope as she took the spot next to Katie. "You saved me, at the Halloween party and now…" She looked up at him her Caribbean blue eyes finally shining. "Say it." "Say what?" Nate questioned dumbly as Katie Scott bit her plump glossed lip. "Oh… I-I love you." "I love you too." She cried as he ever so quickly pressed his lips upon hers as the bathroom door behind them was beginning to get pounded on. 

Upstairs in the Westerfelds master bedroom Charlotte-Marie was un-characteristically sprawled out across Mr. and Mrs. Westerfelds beds. "Oh yeah, I'm fine fine… just fine." She stammered as she closed her eyes shut tight. "When did you even get here?" Noah Scott asked coming out from the bathroom with a small cup of water. "I left my house this after just walking…walking." "No here Charlotte." Serena butted in as she sat quietly to the side of her best friend. 

"I don't know. Ugh…Serena." "Yeah?" She answered to meek voice of Charlotte-Marie-drunken-Myers. "You were right… he was married…he had kids, three kid's god dammit." Charlotte swallowed hard and insticantly sat up and ran into the private bathroom slamming the door shut and all that was left to be heard the soft rumbles of the upchuck of whatever she ingested that night. "Oh…" Serena was left in the amidst muttering, for the first time being upset that she was right. Even though she always was. 


	24. Chapter 24

Fire River

Fire River

**Chapter 24**

The bedroom door was closed but the room was anything but quiet. On the lower floor of the Wethersfield's river side house. Mr. and Mrs. Westerfeld were gone as usually leaving to one of the biggest charities in Manhattan with the rest of the Knights Ridge parents. Alone, who was currently letting what seemed like the entire roster of Knights Ridge Prep School enter the house.

The music was blaring through the shocking speakers not only in one room but the black rubber wires were running through the hallways leading through out the entire bottom floor letting the black speakers bounce with musical notes.

The house was filled to capacity now and the walls were busting through the seems. The party goers were gratefully unaware as of now as of now, as the bathroom line was constant leading the flow of beer from the two kegs sitting in the bathtub.

But behind the closed door the room was just as loud, the music echoing up the stairs and through the walls but suddenly it seemed as if two heavy breaths over came any noise or silence that could be heard. The window was open letting the shining moon fall in through the otherwise dark room.

"What are we doing?" Serena questioned out of breath as her hands tugged at Noah Scott's clothes as the fumbled across the carpeted floor falling onto the bed, although she questioned her own morals, and how she could do this now after all the months of being both stubborn and hurt but now she couldn't seem to help herself, at this point it hurt too bad not to do it.

"What are we _not_ doing?" Noah questioned in the heat of the moment as he pressed down on her slim body kissing softly along her smooth neck. She reached her arms down grasping at the edge of the Abercrombie tee shirt and pulling it over his head. He slowly inched his hand down her waste and up her skirt and grabbed the top of her panties.

"We can't do this." Serena moaned as Noah tossed her underwear across the room, her voice was deep and heavy as if saying the words were just a ploy to make herself feel better until she could press his lips upon hers again. "Then why don't we stop?" Noah Scott asked leaning completely on top of the young seventeen year old blonde, his face only centimeters from her playing a torturing, sexy game. "Shut up." She moaned with a smile as she pulled his head down to her lips but his soft shaggy light brown hair.

It probably wasn't right for the godess and god of Knights Ridge to have extreme foreplay on top of Mr. and Mrs. Westerfelds bed while their best friend Charlotte-Marie Myers was crouched over the toilet allowing upchucks of various drink spew into the toilet bowel, not that that particular noise was unheard either.

"You're perfect, just ugh. So perfect Serena." Noah Scott mumbled into her ear brushing away her beautiful blonde bob. "I'm not…" She murmured as he began to tug her skirt down to her knees. As the words came to a stop and the moment came to a heighten of passion Serena Allen cringed: "Noah…wait." But before he could ask a question or react Serena had already jumped off the bed nearly naked pulling her skirt back on with great expertise and dropping her shirt over her lacy bra.

Noah stood perfectly still after pulling on his boxers awkwardly unaware of how to react. "I can't…" "I…." You could hear a soft cry come from the bathroom from Charlotte-Marie as another knocked on the bedroom door. "No?" An obnoxiously familiar voice. "Yeah?" Noah cringed keeping his eyes sternly on Serena. "Is Charlotte in there still?"

The couple grunted as Noah Scott rushed to get dressed and cover his perfect body with wasted gotten and knits before opening the door. "I'll take her outside…its too stuffy in here." Within a few minutes Lorelei Miller was walking through the room Charlotte completely dependent on her shoulders her face green with embarrassment and envy a look she never gloated.

"No… I have o-nly had sex once." Noah grunted crossing his arms. "Once... With Nate...On my birthday." Serena Allen contorted her face to a strange smile before letting out a cold breath. "And I know everyone has this idea of me… but that night was a mistake and I don't want us to be like that. It shouldn't be like that." And for maybe once in a long while Serena sounded content, and sincere, happy and at the same time sober.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? About any of it?" Noah questioned as she suddenly snapped back a quiet giggle erupting from her perfectly shaped Chanel vamp lip glossed lips and she sighed. "It's all just a mystery."

Inside of the Westerfeld house a raging party was still going on, the tap on the kegs coming to an end and the music library coming to a close while outside the green grass was erupted by six bodies sprawled out across the front lawn.

Their bodies arranged in a snow angel form one right next to each other a perfect row that perhaps was only viable from the sky above them that was quietly coming into the morning as the sky began to lighten. "Let's play a game?" Nate Westerfeld muttered from his mouth as he lay with his head against the grass, his eye lids shut lightly and his girlfriend hand in hand next to him. "Truth or dare!" Serena belted out for all to hear.

"How many different guys have you had sex with?" Nate perverted yelled. "One." Katie Scott said rather proudly at the end of the line. "Five." Serena said turning her head ever so slightly to wink in Noah's direction. She lied partly for the mystery and partly because for the rest of her life she wanted Nate's bad side of be jealous. Just like she always would secretly be jealous of Katie.

"Two guys… and one _very _experienced man." A drunken Charlotte-Marie belted from the other end of the line. "I'm a virgin." Lorelei said ever so mildly after a good bit of silence as the five fellow Knights Ridge kids bit their lip across the row. "Oh shit." Charlotte said getting up with a bolt running right behind the white SAAB to quiet sound of an upchucked drink for hours passed.

The river was laying right behind the few scattered trees of the Knights Ridge woods where countless Halloween extravaganzas and illegal shows downs were held, right across the street from the Westerfelds residence where the best parties of any Knights Ridges kid childhood took place while across the entire small Connecticut town, scattered memories of drunken holidays, stupid fights and unhealthy sex-parades took place could never be forgotten.

But across the Westerfelds lawn were six very different classic Knights Ridge kids who lived in a town the kids were over sexed and partook in to much underage drinking too soon, the parents worked hard during the day and hid their private life's at night and the gossip was heavier than any where else known.

And as the sun began to rise over the small town the six kids quietly opened their eyes looking at the exact spot and moment where the rising sun hit the edge of the river running through the middle of the town holding everyone's secrets captive. And at the exact moment the river set on fire.

THE END.


End file.
